


Darkest Night

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Romani Character, Slow Burn, there are no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Skwisgaar Skwigelf had no idea how this happened. He couldn't believe it himself, but he, the fastest guitar player in the world and most famous playboy, had fallen so hard for an actress. Who also happened to be Toki's childhood friend.When Dethklok is requested to write a song for an upcoming Norwegian film, Toki is able to reunite with his childhood friend Mirela Valebrokk, the lead actress of the film. But after the lead actor of the film is kicked off for being violent, the director immediately replaces him with Skwisgaar Skwigelf. Despite his reluctance, Skwisgaar accepts the role and unknowingly starts to grow close to Toki's childhood friend.Edit: Forgot to add the chapter format for this story, so I just added it now.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Metalocalypse fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Note: If Toki is speaking in grammatically correct English, then just assume that it's Norwegian. The same goes for any text in italics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.

“Alright guys, I have two things I would like to go over with you today,” Charles started as the members of Dethklok sat down at the table.

It was another regular morning at Mordhaus. Dethklok had no concerts planned for a while, so they were just taking it easy for the time being. Today, however, they had a surprise meeting with Charles, so they were curious as to what the meeting would be about.

“To start off, I have received a call from a film director who would like you to write a song for her upcoming film,” Charles told them. “Her name is Jannike Welhaven, a Norwegian filmmaker, and the film in question is called _Darkest Night._ She would like you to create a song that matches the theme of the title.”

“I’m in,” Nathan said without hesitance.

“Sounds great!” Pickles agreed.

“Wait a minute, why schould we write a schong for a foreign movie?” Murderface demanded.

“Because it might garner more publicity for the film, especially if people hear that Dethklok has written a song for it,” Charles explained.

“We’ve never writtens a song for a movies befores!” Toki added. “Let’s do this!”

“Ja, let’s do this!” Skwisgaar agreed.

Charles nodded. “So, it’s unanimous,” he said. “The, uh, second thing. One of the cast members of this film wishes to get in touch with you, Toki.”

Toki looked at Charles in surprise. “Reallys?”

“Yes.” Charles picked up a remote and aimed it towards the big-screen TV. “I managed to find some photos of her so you can see what she looks like.”

He turned on the screen, revealing a red carpet photo of a pretty woman dressed in a pink strapless dress. The woman had olive skin, black hair that fell past her shoulders in soft curls, piercing brown eyes, a mole under her right eye, dark eyebrows, and a kind smile on her face. Upon seeing the photo, Toki stared in shock. He recognised her!

“This is Mirela Valebrokk, a Norwegian Romani actress currently residing in Oslo,” Charles explained. “She has acted in several Hollywood films before moving onto working exclusively in Scandinavian and European films. She is perhaps most well-known in America for her performance in the Hollywood film _Pigeon Blood,_ but is more well-known in Scandinavia for her performance in the Norwegian horror film _Vardø.”_

Toki was still staring at the screen in surprise. He hadn’t said a single word.

Skwisgaar smirked. “Pff, looks at Toki,” he mocked. “The minutes he sees a pretty ladys, he becomes speechless like a littles baby.”

“I remembers her!” Toki finally said, sounding excited. He turned to look at the other members, a look of pure joy on his face. “Mirela Valebrokk, she ams my childhoods friend!”

The rest of Dethklok stared at him in surprise.

“That totally awesome babe is yer childhood friend?!” Pickles asked, surprised. “Didn’t know that yer friend was a real cutie!”

“Well… I haven’t seens her in a reallys long times, the last time I saws her was when I was a kids.” Toki frowned as he remembered the last day when he spent time with her. “I thought that shes would haves forgottens about me.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow as he continuously strummed his guitar. “Well, she clearlys hasn’ts, if she trieds to calls you,” he said. “So why ams you moping like a little babys, Tokis?”

“I’m nots moping!” Toki protested.

“I have her, uh, phone number here,” Charles told him, handing him a slip of paper. “You can call her if you want to.”

“Of course I wants to calls her!” Toki said as he dialed the number into his Dethphone, stepping out of the meeting room to take the call.

It didn’t take too long before the call went through. _“Morn, hallo?”_ a kind voice answered.

“Mirela! It’s me, Toki Wartooth!” Toki said excitedly, switching to Norwegian.

 _“Toki!”_ Mirela greeted happily. _“How are you? It’s been so long!”_

“I’m doing good! Say, I heard that you’re in a movie?” Toki asked.

 _“Ja! It’s called_ Mørkeste Natt, _or_ Darkest Night _in English,”_ Mirela said. _“We’re still in pre-production, but filming should be starting soon.”_

“Me and Dethklok, we’re going to be writing a song for the movie,” Toki told her.

 _“Really? That’s wonderful! I hope you’re coming to Oslo to record; it would be absolutely nice to see you again!”_ Mirela said, sounding wistful.

“I’ll have to ask my manager. Can you hold?” Toki asked.

_“Sure!”_

Toki opened the door of the meeting room. “Charles? I wants to go to Oslo to visits Mirela,” he said. “Can I take the earliest flights and go sees her? Please?”

Charles looked at Toki in surprise. “You’d like to see her today?” he asked.

“Please? I haven’t seens her in forevers, and it woulds be really nice to sees her agains!” Toki pleaded. “I promise that I will helps out with the songs-writings when you comes to Oslo!”

“I suppose that it’ll be okay,” Charles decided. “You can, uh, go to Oslo on your own, and the rest of us will come in the evening.”

“Yeah, uh…” Nathan trailed off. “If you want to see your friend and go early, that’s fine by me.”

Toki smiled. “Thanks you!” he said cheerily before stepping out, putting the phone back to his ear.

“They’re letting me go today!” he told his friend, switching back to Norwegian.

 _“That’s fantastic!”_ Mirela said happily. _“I can’t wait to see you again!”_

“Man, I wonder what’s so special ‘bout this childhood friend to get Toki all excited?” Pickles wondered aloud. “I never even heard ‘bout her until now.”

Even Skwisgaar had to admit, he was a little curious as to who Toki’s childhood friend was. She seemed to be very friendly, and from the way Toki was talking to her, they seemed to be somewhat like brother and sister. But one thing for sure was that she definitely looked drop-dead gorgeous.

“Well, I’ll contact Ms. Welhaven and let her know that you agree to write a song for her film,” Charles conceded. “Now then, I suggest that you, ah, discuss a little bit more about the song that you’re planning.”

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Toki had already finished packing everything he needed, but as he stood outside Mordhaus, Nathan was going through a list to make sure that Toki had everything. Of course, Toki had packed warm clothing, since it would be rather chilly in Norway, but he also made sure to pack his insulin, his Deddy Bear, and a snow globe as a little memento.

“Well… have a good time in Norway, I guess,” Nathan said as Toki got into the car.

“And tell your friend that we said hi, ‘kay?” Pickles added.

Toki nodded. “Sures!” he said. “Thanks you! Bye!”

The car door closed before driving off to the airport. As the car went further and further away from Mordhaus, the rest of Dethklok went back inside.

“Remind me again, what was the name of the movie that we’re writing the song for?” Nathan asked.

 _“Darkest Night,”_ Charles said. “It’s a love story between a vampire and a vampire hunter, set in the fictional kingdom of Steinsund. It’s being produced by Borknagar Entertainment.”

“Huh.” Pickles raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. “Sounds pretty metal! Well, not the love story, but everything else sounds totally awesome!”

“Dammit, now I really want to watch that!” Murderface said.

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but smirk. “Wells… it ams soundings pretty interestings,” he commented.

“Now then, boys,” Charles said. “You are all going to Oslo this evening, so I suggest that you start packing right now. We’ll be flying out in about four hours from now.”


	2. Old Friend

Toki made his way to the arrivals hall in the Oslo airport. He had called Mirela on his way to the airport, and she told him that she would be waiting for him in the arrival hall. He had to look out for an orange sign that she would be holding, which he kept in mind as he picked up his luggage from the carousel. And right then, he saw her.

Towards the exit stood Mirela, holding a sign that read, ‘Velkommen Toki!’. Elated, Toki ran towards her. “Mirela!” he called.

Upon hearing her name, Mirela turned around and saw Toki. She smiled joyfully as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, laughing at how tightly he hugged her. “Toki!” she greeted, giggling. “It’s so wonderful to see you again!”

“It’s great to see you again, Mirela!” Toki told her happily as he pulled away. “I’m so glad I can see you again!”

“And look at you, you’ve really grown up!” she told him.

Upon seeing her dear childhood friend, Mirela was overjoyed. She had not seen Toki since she had been caught in the Punishment Hole after giving him some company several years ago. Back then, Toki was a fairly lanky kid with chin-length brown hair, and was shorter than Mirela. Now, much to her amusement, Toki had grown taller, and was now taller than Mirela herself, despite being younger than her. He was also quite toned, his hair long and flowing, and he sported a moustache on his face. He looked somewhat more mature now. However, despite his mature appearance, he still had the same childish delight in his eyes, the same one he had when he was a child. Just seeing him all grown up in person made Mirela feel a little teary-eyed.

“You must be tired,” Mirela said, getting Toki’s attention. “Come on, let’s go to my apartment. I’ve already prepared a spare room for you.”

“Oh, wowee, thank you, Mirela!” Toki thanked her, smiling as he followed her out of the airport to the parking lot.

After putting his luggage in the trunk, Toki went to sit in the passenger seat of her black Suzuki SX4. It wasn’t long before they pulled away from the airport, driving towards the lights of Oslo. It was nearly sunset when Toki had arrived, so the sky was slowly starting to turn orange. Even though Oslo was more of an urban place, it still had its own beauty and charm, especially right now.

Toki glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Mirela, who was focused on the road ahead of her. She had changed quite a bit since he last saw her. Back then, Mirela had been a gangly girl with messy hair, and was taller than him. Now, she had a slight pear-shaped figure, and her hair had become gentle and soft. Her eyes, which used to be bright and innocent, had softened into something warm and kind, and was emphasized by her dark, somewhat thick eyebrows. In fact, the mole on her face seemed to highlight her features, giving her an air of dignity and sophistication.

“So, how have you been?” Mirela asked, breaking the silence. “How was your flight?”

“It was fine,” Toki said. “And you? What’s your movie going to be like?”

“Pretty cool,” she said, smiling slightly. “It’s got vampires in it, so you might like it. Though, the production isn’t happening until a few days later; we’re almost done with pre-production.” She glanced at Toki. “Ever been in a movie?”

Toki winced. “Yeah…” he said, remembering the absolute failure that was  _ Blood Ocean.  _ That had been a humiliating experience for him.

“Well, this will be a great experience for you,” Mirela said, smiling.

Right then, Toki’s stomach growled, causing him to look down in embarrassment. “Oops…” he said meekly. “I… I think I’m hungry…”

Mirela chuckled. “Don’t worry,” she said. “We’re almost there; dinner’s already made. Also, Callie will probably be happy to meet you.”

“Who’s Callie?” Toki asked.

“My pet kitten.”

“Oh, wowee! I love kittens!”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before they arrived in front of a block of apartments. Mirela helped Toki carry his bag up to her apartment on the fourth floor. As soon as Mirela opened the door to her apartment, a ginger kitten mewled as she looked up at them.

Mirela giggled as she flicked the lights on. “Well, hello there, Callie,” she cooed, bending down to pick up the little kitten. “Did you miss me? Hm?”

Toki could barely contain his enthusiasm upon seeing Callie. “Wowee, she’s so cute!” he cooed. “May I hold her?” He set the bag down.

“Sure thing,” Mirela said, passing the kitten to Toki.

Upon holding the kitten, Toki immediately started gushing and cooing over her, speaking nothing but baby talk. As he continued to do so, Mirela smiled. It really seemed like Toki had a soft spot for all sorts of cute things.

“Oh, looks like Callie’s starting to squirm a little,” Mirela said, noticing the wriggling kitten as she removed her jacket. “You should let her down now.”

With great reluctance, Toki put Callie back down on the ground. “She’s too cute, I don’t want to stop petting her…” he pouted slightly.

“Well, she needs some time to herself as well,” Mirela pointed out, chuckling. “Now then, how about I serve you some dinner? I made medisterkaker.”

“Really? That’s great!” Toki said eagerly as he removed his jacket. After washing his hands, he helped clear the table as Mirela served the food on two plates, placing them on the table along with two glasses of water.

As Mirela sat down, Toki cut a piece of the pork cake along with the lingonberry jam, taking a bite. It tasted absolutely wonderful. It seemed like Mirela was as good a chef as Jean-Pierre. The pork had just the right amount of spice, and her pickled white cabbage also had an abundance of flavour. Even though Toki preferred kjøttkaker, or ground beef cakes, he also enjoyed medisterkaker quite a bit.

“I hope it tastes good,” Mirela said, breaking his thoughts.

Toki nodded, smiling. “Even though I prefer kjøttkaker, I really like how you made this,” he told her.

“Ah, I would make kjøttkaker, but I’ve got a severe beef intolerance,” Mirela explained. “If I eat beef, I’ll end up throwing up blood and my stomach may rupture if I eat too much.”

At that, Toki was stunned. “That sounds awful,” he said.

“Yeah, but it’s okay,” Mirela reassured him. “That only happens if I actually do end up eating beef. And I have yet to do so.”

The two of them continued to eat in silence, the only sounds in the room being the forks clinking against the plates. Toki looked around her apartment, observing the area. Her apartment was quite cosy and inviting. The walls were cream-coloured, but the far wall in her main room was a deep red. The furniture and décor was also coordinated to match the cream and red colour scheme, and the house also had the pleasant fragrance of frankincense. As much as Toki loved Mordhaus, he really liked the simplicity of Mirela’s apartment.

“So, Toki,” Mirela started. “I wondering if you would like to go for a short walk after dinner? I just thought it would be nice to get a bit of exercise.”

“Sounds great!” Toki agreed.

Shortly after finishing dinner, Mirela and Toki loaded their plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. They then put on their jackets and shoes before stepping out of the apartment, ready to take a walk down the streets of Oslo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot more to come in the later chapters. For now, I'm trying to capture the friendship between these two. Next chapter, Mirela will meet the rest of Dethklok. I hope you enjoyed~ Let me know how I did :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	3. Dethklok

Mirela and Toki were met with the sounds of traffic as they exited the apartment building, the chilly night air making them shiver. However, Toki couldn’t help but be somewhat fascinated. It was true that Dethklok had already performed in Oslo in the past, but he wasn’t staying in some fancy hotel and visiting only the tourist spots. He was getting a look at what it was like living in Oslo.

“I’d like to take you to a park I frequently run through,” Mirela told him, giving him a smile. “Come on. It’s not too far from here.”

Toki followed, catching up to her. “You know, I really like your apartment,” he told her. “It’s nice.”

Mirela smiled. “Thanks,” she said. “Though I bet it’s nothing like what you’re used to in Mordhaus, right?” Her voice was teasing.

“That’s true,” Toki agreed, also laughing. “Also, I haven’t eaten Norwegian food in a long time.”

“Right, you’re probably living on the rockstar diet of booze and all that,” Mirela teased.

They both laughed at the comment. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the park, which also had a children’s playground. Upon seeing the swingset, Toki’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Wowee!” he cheered. “A swingset! Mirela, can you push me on it? Please?”

Mirela laughed. “Sure thing,  _ liten kanin,”  _ she chuckled.

Toki immediately ran towards the swings, sitting on the first seat. Still smiling, Mirela caught up to him and pulled the swing back before pushing it. This earned a shout of joy from Toki, which made Mirela’s heart ache slightly. The poor guy probably rarely ever visited a children’s playground. However, Mirela was happy to see him having fun.

To be honest, Mirela was surprised that Toki still remembered her. She hadn’t seen Toki in such a long time, and she was worried that the fame would have put an awkward distance between them, because he was on a different level compared to her. The day that Mirela had made the call to Mordhaus, she had been anxious. What if Toki didn’t remember her? What if he didn’t even see her as a friend anymore? After all, she had been forbidden from visiting him after she was caught leaving the Punishment Hole that Toki had been in.

But when Toki had called her, Mirela had been thrilled. Toki hadn’t forgotten her, and he wanted to come and visit her. And nothing had really changed between them; they were able to tease and laugh with each other with ease. One thing that she really appreciated about Toki was that he was not a judgemental person. He didn’t care about who you were, just as long as you were nice to him. Just like how Mirela had been his first friend, Toki was Mirela’s first friend. Back when she was a little girl, Mirela never had many friends because of her Romani heritage. That was one of the reasons why Toki’s parents had been disgusted when they saw her spending time with Toki. But Toki didn’t care about that. He valued her as a friend, and Mirela truly liked that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Toki’s exclamation of, “Mirela, look!”, and she glanced at him to see what caught his attention. To her surprise, on the opposite side of the park, she saw four men walking on the path with a large crowd of women. The first man was somewhat short, and had red dreadlocks and a goatee, and had two girls on either side of him. The second man was tall and somewhat heavy, and had long black hair, along with three girls with him. The third man had brown hair and a moustache, and didn’t have any girls with him. But the fourth man was what caught Mirela’s attention the most.

The man was taller than the other three, and had long blond hair that flowed past his shoulders in gentle waves. His eyes were a piercing blue, and Mirela knew immediately that he was Swedish. He had a slender body that was emphasised by his sleeveless black shirt and gray jeans. There was something about the man that reminded Mirela of a winter elf. He looked graceful, majestic, and elegant. Mirela didn’t think that she had seen such an ethereal-looking person before, and she couldn’t help but stare a little as he gave a suggestive smile to the women who flocked both his sides, placing his hands around two of their waists.

“Wow…” Mirela whispered as the swing came to a stop. “Are they your bandmates?”

“Ja!” Toki said happily. “Come on! I’ll introduce them to you!”

Suddenly, before Mirela knew it, Toki had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her across the park and making his way over to his friends and bandmates, calling out their names.

“Hey! Skwisgaar, Pickle, Nathan, Murderface!” Toki called excitedly. 

At the sounds of their names being called, the four men and the crowd of women turned to look at Toki and Mirela. Toki seemed to be running towards them, while Mirela was trying to watch her footing to make sure she didn’t trip. However, Mirela couldn’t help but smile at Toki’s enthusiasm.  _ He may have grown up, but he’s still very much a kid…  _ she thought to herself.

“Toki?” the man with dreads asked, looking surprised. “What’re ye doin’ here?”

“I was out on a walks with my childhoods friend, and I wanted to introduces her to you!” Toki explained. “She pusheds me on the swings!” He then gestured to Mirela. “This ams Mirela, my childhoods friend.”

Mirela gave them a small smile and a wave. She felt a little shy upon seeing them, but that was nothing new. She was always somewhat shy whenever she met new people. 

Upon seeing her, the man with dreads looked impressed. “Whoa, Toki!” he said. “Why’d ye never tell us ‘bout her before? She’s pretty cute!” He gave Mirela a smile. “Jeg heter Pickles,” he introduced, attempting to speak Norwegian. “Hyggelig å møte deg.”

Mirela looked at him in confusion.  _ “Er… kan du si det igjen?”  _ she asked.

“Uh… I don’t think she understood what you just said,” the man with black hair told him.

“She asked if you coulds repeat that,” Toki translated.

The man with dreads repeated his sentence, only to confuse Mirela again. Finally, Toki decided to help him out. “He’s trying to introduce himself,” he told her.

“Oh!” Mirela realised, laughing slightly. She smiled apologetically at the man with dreads. “I-I’m sorrys,” she said, switching to English. “I didn’ts know you weres trying to introduce yourself. Your accent ams very strong, so it was a littles hard for me to understands what you weres sayings. I hopes that you’re not angrys.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” the man said, smiling back. “My accent is a little hard ta understand anyways. The name’s Pickles, and I’m the drummer of Dethklok. Nice ta meet ya.”

Mirela smiled back. “Hello, Pickle,” she said. “I’m Mirela Valebrokk. It is nice to meets you too.” She held her hand out, which he shook firmly.

Right then, the man with black hair stepped up to her. “Nathan Explosion, vocalist and frontman of Dethklok,” he introduced, holding his hand out. “Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“You too,” Mirela said, shaking his hand. She smiled, despite being taken aback by his growling voice.

Next was the man with the moustache. “William Murderface, the bassischt of Dethklok,” he introduced, sounding as polite and charming as he could. “It’sch nische to meet you.”

Mirela also smiled and bowed slightly. “Likewise,” she said.

“Hey, Skwisgaar!” Pickles called, getting the blond man’s attention. “Don’t be rood, go on an’ say hi!”

Skwisgaar glanced up from the woman he was flirting with. It was his turn to introduce himself to Toki’s childhood friend. However, upon getting a closer look at her, he couldn’t help but be taken aback. Her smile was warm and friendly, and she looked quite cute when she smiled. She also had an air of sophistication and grace, especially when she was wearing a wine-coloured military-style cape coat. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. Her amber-brown eyes were gentle, yet they seemed to sparkle in a mystifying, enigmatic way.

Clearing his throat, Skwisgaar gave Mirela his charming ladykiller smile as he held his hand out. “I’m Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the lead guitarist of Dethklok,” he introduced. “It ams nice to meets you.”

Mirela gave him her hand, smiling. “Nice to meets you,” she said. Much to her surprise, Skwisgaar took her hand and kissed her fingertips, his lips lingering a little bit. At that, Mirela couldn’t help but giggle slightly.

“You ams quite the gentleman, aren’ts you?” she asked.

Nathan cleared his throat. “You know, the movie you’re doing right now sounds pretty fuckin’ metal,” he told her. “It’s got vampires in it, right?”

Mirela laughed lightly. “Well… yes, it is trues,” she said. “It ams abouts a vampire hunter who saves an innocents vampire’s life, so he saves hers and theys falls in love.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. “Vampire hunters?” he repeated. “You means likes the one in  _ Dracula?” _

Mirela looked at Skwisgaar in surprise. “You reads  _ Dracula?” _ she asked. “Well, it ams a littles differents, because it ams a fantasy and a love story.” She grinned. “I didn’ts knows that you likeds vampire stories.”

Meanwhile, Toki, Pickles, and Nathan gave Skwisgaar a disbelieving look. Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes back at them. “Why ams you givings me that look?” he demanded.

“You read?” Nathan asked, sounding surprised.

“I didn’ts know thats you reads, Skwisgaar!” Toki exclaimed.

Skwisgaar scowled. “I can reads, thanks you verys much!” he snapped. “It ams not my faults that you don’ts sees me readings!”

“Reading what? Playboy magaschines?” Murderface asked, smirking.

“Or Mayfair and Hustler?” Pickles jeered.

At that, Skwisgaar glared at Murderface and Pickles, who were both snickering at him. “Shuts up!” he retorted.

His thoughts were cut short by laughter, and Skwisgaar turned only to see Mirela smiling in amusement as she struggled to contain her giggling. “You ams soundings like the boys from lower secondary schools,” she giggled.

For some reason, her laughter actually softened his irritation, and he couldn’t help but smirk inwardly. There was something rather innocent in her laugh that made him feel less annoyed and slightly more amused.

“Well, I onlys reads it because it ams brutals,” he defended.

Right then, Toki remembered something. “Oh, waits!” he said, getting the band members’ attention. “I haves a requests I wants to makes.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Uh, go ahead.”

“May I please writes the songs for this movie?” Toki asked.

Pickles, Skwisgaar, and Nathan looked at him in surprise. “You wanna write it all on your own?” Nathan asked.

Toki nodded. “Ja! I wills comes up with a demo of some sorts with Knubbler, records it with him, and then shows it to you!” he explained, sounding eager. “Then, we cans write the lyrics baseds on the song, and thens we can records it together!”

“Whoa, dood,” Pickles started. “Where’s this sudden interest comin’ from? Not that I don’ like it, it’s just… you sure you can handle this?”

“I’m sures!” Toki reassured. “Please, gives me this chances? I really wants to try to writes a song!”

Skwisgaar paused. While he was happy that Toki was interested in working on the song, he was slightly concerned about how Toki would handle it. Skwisgaar had created entire demos for albums in the past, and they could be quite the challenge, since he had to create parts for not just the lead guitar, but both rhythm guitar and bass. But to be honest, he was a little intrigued to see what Toki had planned out, and he sounded very sincere about wanting to write it.

“Well, I guess it ams okays,” Skwisgaar conceded. “But if you needs helps, then you can calls us.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Nathan added.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Pickles agreed.

Toki’s eyes widened in excitement. “Wowee!” he cheered. “Thanks you so much! I ams going to creates a songs that ams so brutals, you wills definitelys wants to plays it!”

He turned to Mirela. “They’re letting me write the song for your movie!” he told her in Norwegian.

Mirela grinned, looking proud. “That’s wonderful, Toki! I’m sure it will sound great!” She wrapped her arms around Toki’s waist, trying to lift him up and spin him around like how she did when they were children, only to fail to do so. She pouted. “No fair! I can’t pick you up anymore…” she whined teasingly.

Toki laughed lightly. “I’m not a baby anymore, Mirela,” he said. A mischievous grin crossed his face. “I guess that means it’s my turn!”

Suddenly, to Mirela’s surprise, Toki wrapped his arms around her waist and instantly lifted her up. “Whoa, what the-?!” she squealed as Toki spun her around. “Toki! What are you doing, put me down!” She was laughing as Toki spun her a second time, setting her down on the ground.

Toki giggled, excitement clear in his laughter. “Now you got to see just how much fun I had whenever you did that to me!” he laughed.

Mirela smiled, fondness clear in her eyes. “You may have grown taller, but you’re still very much a child at heart,  _ liten kanin,”  _ she said, standing on her tiptoes and ruffling his hair.

The rest of Dethklok couldn’t help but watch in both surprise and amusement. “Never thought I’d schee Toki thisch exschited over a lady,” Murderface said.

“What did they just talk about now?” Nathan asked.

“He tolds her that he ams writing the song, and then somethings else about something thats they dids as childrens, I suppose. Something about how she useds to picks him up and spins him arounds,” Skwisgaar translated, chuckling lightly. “I agrees with her, though. Toki ams a child at hearts.”

At that, Pickles snickered. “Damn, I wanna see that now!” he said.

Mirela then turned to the rest of Dethklok. “It was nice meetings you,” she said, switching back to English.

“It was nice meeting you too, I guess,” Nathan said. “Well, we’d better get to the hotel now. See you around.”

The four band members and the women with them began walking in the direction of their hotel, while Toki and Mirela went back to the playground.

 

* * *

 

Skwisgaar stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room as he lay back on his bed, surrounded by the women he had seduced at the bar. He was thinking back to Toki’s friend Mirela, as well as the small bit of detail about the film that she was in.

Mirela seemed like a charismatic person to be around, and Skwisgaar had been surprised at himself for suddenly calming down despite the teasing. When she laughed, he felt a little bit calmer and at ease. The way her eyes were blithe and mirthful gave her the impression of being an easy-going person, someone whose presence could calm anyone. Not to mention, Mirela looked like a very expressive person, so to see her act would be very entertaining.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

“Mind passing me my phones?” he asked the woman on his right.

The woman smiled. “Sure,” she said, picking up his phone from the bedside table and passing it to Skwisgaar.

“Hellos?” Skwisgaar answered.

“I would like to remind you that we are meeting the director and the film producer tomorrow morning at six. Please wake up early tomorrow,” Charles told him.

“Sures…” Skwisgaar sighed, groaning inwardly. He did not like waking up early, but in this case, he had to. Once the call ended, Skwisgaar put his phone down and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: 'Liten kanin' means 'little bunny'; 'kan du si det igjen' means 'please say that again'; 'hyggelig å møte deg' means 'nice to meet you'.
> 
> So now Mirela has met Dethklok~ let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	4. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Toki or Mirela is speaking in perfect grammar, just assume that they're speaking in Norwegian. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> BTW: the name of the production studio, Borknagar, is the name of a Norwegian metal band. I thought I'd follow the same pattern of the show ;)

Toki and Mirela reentered the apartment where they were immediately greeted by Callie, who mewled happily at them. Mirela cooed at Callie in a mix of Norwegian and Romani, petting her before letting Toki have a turn to coo at her.

“So what are your plans for tomorrow?” Toki asked.

“I’ll be going to the studio for a meeting with the film crew and the cast,” Mirela said. “We’ll also be going through our lines and asking questions if we need to.”

Right then, Toki heard the familiar ringtone of his Dethphone, so he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Charles. “Hold on, I have to take this,” Toki said to Mirela before answering the call.

“Hellos?” he said, switching to English.

“Toki? We’ll have to wake up early to meet at the studio tomorrow with Ms. Welhaven and the producer,” Charles told them. “We’ll be going there at six in the morning so make sure you set an alarm to get up.”

Toki groaned and grumbled about the designated wake-up time before ending the call. “I can’t believe I have to wake up at six tomorrow…” he mumbled in Norwegian.

Mirela, who had just emerged from the bathroom, heard Toki say this and raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“The director wants to meet us at six tomorrow morning…” Toki whined slightly.

At that, Mirela chuckled. “Well, that is Jannike for you,” she told him. “She’s very organised that way. She wants to get things done, so she insists that all cast and crew members follow a schedule so that they can reach the set on time.”

“Have you worked with her before?” Toki asked.

“Yes,” Mirela said, smiling fondly. “She really cares about the cast and crew for her films, and she always makes sure that everyone is doing okay. For her, safety and comfort is important for everyone. She’s like a mother to everyone.” She then gave Toki a small smile. “Are you excited to be working on this?”

“Of course!” Toki said happily. “This is our first time writing a song for a movie!”

“And it’s a Norwegian-language movie as well,” Mirela added. “So it might just attract a lot of attention because you’ll be writing a song for it.” She smiled. “Well, I also have to wake up early to go to the studio tomorrow. I think we should go to bed right now so that we can wake up on time, right?”

“Okay! I’ll get ready for bed!” Toki agreed, heading to the guest room. “Good night!”

“Good night, _liten kanin,”_ Mirela said fondly. “Sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was barely rising when Mirela arrived at the Borknagar studio the next morning. Pulling her car into the parking lot, she and Toki stepped out into the chilly weather, their breathing coming out as fog as they shivered. Once Mirela locked her car, they quickly walked into the building, where they were greeted by the blast of the heater.

“Ah… much better!” Mirela sighed, taking off her mittens.

“Good morning, Toki,” Charles said, approaching them. He then turned to Mirela. “You must be Ms. Valebrokk. My name is Charles Foster Offdensen,” he introduced himself.

“A pleasures to meets you, Mr. Offdensen,” Mirela said, holding her hand out as she smiled.

Charles shook her hand. “A pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Valebrokk,” he greeted. “You’re fairly early, however. Hardly any other cast member is here.”

Mirela laughed slightly. “Wells, I thought thats it woulds be a good ideas to come here anyways, because Toki has to be heres at six,” she explained.

“Ms. Welhaven is waiting for us in the meeting room with Ivar Petersen, the producer. Just follow me,” Charles told them.

The two of them followed Charles down the hallway into a meeting room. In addition to the other Dethklok members, there was a woman with red hair and green eyes, along with an older man with graying hair, dressed in a business suit. Toki took an empty seat next to Nathan.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Toki asked Mirela.

“I’m not really a part of this,” Mirela told him. “I’ll wait outside.”

Mirela sat down on one of the chairs outside the meeting room as the door closed, pulling out her sketchbook to draw while the meeting went on. However, she couldn’t focus too much on the sketch, as she was fairly excited about being able to star in her first major role.

Being an actress had been very hard for her in the beginning. Starting out with small bit-parts and roles of extras in smaller Hollywood films and TV shows, Mirela had become popular after acting as the mysterious fortune teller Nadya in a movie called  _ Pigeon Blood.  _ However, this role had led Mirela to being typecast into romanticised or sexualised portrayals of Romani women, or was typecast as a cruel sorceress with mystical powers. Mirela was exhausted with being forced to portray these roles, as well as the reputation she had attached to her. She ended up abandoning Hollywood in favour of acting in Scandinavian films. While she didn’t really have many major roles in those films, Mirela appreciated how her roles weren’t just Romani stereotypes.

Mirela had met Jannike Welhaven a couple of years ago at a café. At the time, Jannike was making a horror movie called  _ Vardø,  _ and had asked Mirela if she wanted to be in the movie. Mirela had accepted, slightly worried that she would end up being typecast again. However, she had been cast as the heroine, and the film had been successful. Since then, Mirela had promised herself that she would not go back to Hollywood, because she was getting more chances with Scandinavian and other European filmmakers. And Mirela was looking forward to playing the heroine in  _ Mørkeste Natt. _

Of course, there were some people who were upset at the casting, claiming that Mirela couldn’t play the heroine, named Hilda, because she was Romani. But Mirela didn’t care about that. She was more than happy to have received the role.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful greeting of,  _ “God morgen, Mirela!”.  _ It was Annette Bachmeier, another newcomer actress with brown hair and green eyes. She was playing the role of Ophelia, the sister of the vampire Raphael.

Mirela smiled.  _ “God morgen, Annette,”  _ she greeted.  _ “Hvordan har du det?” _

_ “Jo takk, bare bra. Og du?” _

_ “Bare bra.” _

Annette sat down in the chair next to Mirela. “Have you memorised your lines?” she asked.

“Of course,” Mirela said, chuckling. “You know me. I’m very firm on those things. I’ve been memorising since the beginning of pre-production.”

“Let’s hope today’s meeting goes well,” Annette said, sounding apprehensive. “You know? I really hope that Emil doesn’t get all riled up again.”

Mirela nodded in agreement. “Ja,” she said. “What’s wrong with him? He got the role of Rapahel, the hero, so why’s he acting all controlling and overbearing?”

“The last movie he was in didn’t do so well, remember?” Annette recalled. “He doesn’t want this movie to be a failure either.”

“Right.” Mirela nodded.

Emil Johansen was a fairly well-established actor. However, he was notorious for having the reputation of being a difficult person to work with, but it seemed to be getting a lot worse as of lately. The past few meetings and rehearsals they have had, Emil would not stop micromanaging everyone, and he was not very pleased at having to work alongside Mirela. Filming was going to be starting soon, and they could not afford to have his negative attitude on the set. When the actor of King Wolfram, the antagonist, told Emil to go for anger management classes, Emil was furious. He had ranted and raved about how there was nothing wrong with him, and that he was perfectly capable of being calm. Mirela could only hope that Emil would get his act together before they started filming.

The door of the meeting room opened up, and Dethklok filed out along with Charles and Jannike. “Finallys, it ams done!” Skwisgaar said, stretching his arms.

“We’re going to write the most metal love theme to ever exist!” Nathan declared.

Annette looked at Dethklok in surprise. “Is… Is that Dethklok?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“Oh wow! They’re writing a song for the movie?!” Annette squealed in excitement.

“Yes they are,” Jannike said. “Now come. It’s time for rehearsals.”

 

* * *

Rehearsals started out fine. All the actors had memorised their lines and cues, so they were just going over them again. Meanwhile, Dethklok was sitting in the corner of the room, working away on their song. All five of them were having a discussion about the lyrics and the tone as Nathan wrote down notes. Every once in awhile, they’d listen to some of the dialogue being spoken to try and draw some inspiration.

“So, this whole story’s somethin’ like Romeo an’ Juliet, right?” Pickles asked.

“Ja,” Skwisgaar said. “Except theys have a stronger romances, and there ams a more brutal tragedy, according to Jannike.”

“Brutal,” Nathan said, sounding impressed. “Sounds way more badass.” He thought for a moment. “So, should we write it from someone’s point of view? Or should we write it as if we’re storytellers?”

“Why not froms both?” Toki suggested. “One parts could be the vampire’s, and the other parts coulds be the hunter’s.”

Skwisgaar raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat impressed. “Nots bad, Tokis,” he praised. “Sounds likes a goods ideas.”

At that moment, Mirela came up to them, sitting in the empty chair next to Skwisgaar. “Mind if I sits here?” she asked.

Skwisgaar noticed that she looked like she was at her wit’s end. “You looks rather agitatseds,” he observed. “What happeneds?”

Mirela sighed. “Emil ams starting to gets on my nerves,” she said, frustrated. “Either I amen’st romantic enoughs, or amen’st sad enoughs. He’s very controlling and he’s gettings very dangerous.”

“Sounds kinds of familiars, doesn’t it?” Toki asked, giving a pointed look at Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar glared at him. “Shuts up, dildo! I does it to help you gets betters!” he snapped.

Pickles glanced over to see Emil looking very frustrated with another actor, who was trying his best to be patient with him. “He really looks like a dick, ya know?” he said.

“He has the reputations of being a very difficults actors to works with,” Mirela told them. “But it’s become worse after his previous movies faileds with critics and the box offices. He ams insufferables!”

Skwisgaar glanced over at Emil, only to be slightly taken aback by the expression on his face. Emil’s face was twisted into that of an impatient anger, and just looking at it sent a shiver of vague fear down his spine. Looking at him now, Skwisgaar could almost see Magnus Hammersmith on that fateful night when he was kicked out after attempting to stab Nathan. He could tell that this would end very badly if nothing happened soon.

“He ams looking very angry right now,” Skwisgaar said. “Almost likes Magnus.”

Mirela glanced at him curiously. “Who was Magnus?” she asked.

“The ex-guitarist of Dethklok, before Toki had comes,” Skwisgaar explained. “We kickeds him outs because he was getting very violents and stabbed Nathan.” He shivered slightly. “He was kinds of scary.”

“Really?” Mirela asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, causing all talk in the room to go silent as everyone directed their attention to the source of commotion. It was Emil, who was flipping over a chair as he glared angrily at Annette. Meanwhile, Annette was looking terrified out of her mind.

“Why can’t you get it right?!” Emil demanded. “You’re supposed to be a dutiful younger sister in this scene, for fuck’s sake! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Annette backed away slowly. “I-I’m trying my best…” she whimpered, frightened. “Really, I am… but it’s hard to concentrate when you keep yelling at me…”

Toki was looking very concerned as he watched this. Skwisgaar, Nathan, Murderface, and Pickles, however, were looking almost scared for Annette because Emil’s raging was resembling that of Magnus Hammersmith. Meanwhile, Mirela was looking both worried for Annette and angry at Emil.

“How are you supposed to get better if you keep on pulling this shit?!” Emil demanded, throwing his script at her. “Either you put in an effort or get out!”

Right then, Annette started to cry. This only seemed to anger Emil even more. “Quit crying, you bitch! How can you even hope to become a professional actress when you-”

“Hey!” Mirela shouted, getting up and rushing over to Annette. She pulled Annette close to her, rubbing her back soothingly as she glared at Emil. Annette was like a little sister to her, so Mirela was always very protective of her. She never took kindly to seeing anyone being rude to her, especially because she was such a new actress.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” she whispered gently as Annette continued crying. “Why don’t you go sit down and take a breather, okay?”

Annette nodded and went over to sit down in a chair next to Murderface, sobbing into her hands. Murderface gave her a worried look before putting his hand on her shoulder in the hopes of consoling her.

Mirela frowned in disapproval at Emil. “What the hell is your problem?” she asked. “Annette is a new actress and this is her first time playing a major role, you know that! She needs all the support she can get, and you acting like this towards her does not help at all!” She took a deep breath. “We are all doing our best, Emil. It’s not just about you.”

“Without me, this film wouldn’t be getting the attention it’s having now!” Emil growled at her.

“You really need to take anger management classes,” Mirela told him, still sounding calm. “This is getting too much.” She turned away from him and started to walk away, only to be stopped by a sudden death grip on her arm before being yanked back to face Emil, who glared at her as he raised his fist.

“You haven’t seen anything yet!” he snarled as he brought his fist down towards her.

Mirela remained calm as she grabbed his fist before kicking him in his groin, breaking free from his grip. She then stepped back, watching as he keeled over in pain. “He can’t be here anymore.”

The doors opened, revealing Jannike. “What happened?” she asked. “I heard a crash. What’s going on?”

“Emil got violent and yelled at Annette until she cried,” Mirela explained. “He tried to hit me as well.”

Jannike pursed her lips. “I should have known that he would do something like this,” she said softly before frowning at Emil. “I’m sorry to say this, but you’re not going to be in this film anymore. And I expect you to leave within the next few minutes. Any more violence from you and I will call the police.” She glared. “And that is no joke.”

Emil stared at Jannike in shock and anger. However, it quickly became a smirk. “Good luck with trying to replace me.”

“We will find a replacement who will be much better than you,” Jannike promised. “Mark my words.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, that was pretty badass,” Nathan said as Mirela sat down next to Annette. “The way she just kicked him in the balls without even flinching. Pretty sweet.”

“He had it comin’,” Pickles agreed. “He was actin’ almost like Magnus, it’s scary.”

“But then who ams goings to be the hero of the movie nows?” Toki asked. “If that guys was kickeds out, then who wills be the hero?”

Mirela shrugged. “Hopefully someones that ams less violents,” she said. The last thing she wanted was to deal with another actor who had a violent temper.

Right then, Mirela glanced over at Dethklok, focusing on Skwisgaar. She could see a certain charisma in him, as well as a sort of vulnerability in his eyes. Coupled together with his divine beauty and his infamous promiscuity, Skwisgaar would be perfect as Raphael, the prince of vampires. After all, vampires were quite sexual in nature, and Skwisgaar was quite the womaniser. But who was she kidding? There was no way that Skwisgaar would even accept the role. He had to focus on his own priorities. Mirela sighed. One could only dream about working with  _ the _ Skwisgaar Skwigelf, she supposed.

However, Annette had the same sort of idea. Upon seeing how Mirela had looked at Skwisgaar, a plan had been forming in her mind. What if Skwisgaar really acted in this movie? He would be a perfect Raphael! Annette grinned at the thought.

“Jannike!” she called, getting her attention.

“What is it, Annette?” Jannike asked.

“I know who can play Prince Raphael!” Annette said, grinning. “Skwisgaar Skwigelf!”

Upon hearing this, Toki, Mirela, and Skwisgaar stared at Annette in surprise. Meanwhile, Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface looked confused.

“What the fuck did she just say?” Nathan asked.

“She…” Toki started. “She saids that Skwisgaar shoulds play the hero in this movies.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…” Skwisgaar looked between Annette and Jannike. “I do nots act,” he said. “I ams a rockstar, not an actor!”

Pickles stared in surprise. “Skwisgaar as an actor?” he asked. “Remember the last time we tried to make a movie? It fuckin’ failed!”

“And beschidesch, we’re already doing a schong for thisch movie!” Murderface added. “What more do you people want from usch?!”

“Also…” Nathan looked a little curious. “This movie’s in Norwegian, right? Can Skwisgaar even speak Norwegian?”

Skwisgaar glared at Nathan. “What, you thinks I only speaks Swedish? Of course I can speaks Norwegian as well!” he snapped.

“Then that’s perfect!” Jannike said, smiling.

Nathan looked thoughtful for a moment. “Guys…” he said to Pickles, Murderface, and Toki. “Just imagine the crowd that’ll show up if Skwisgaar acts in this movie, especially if he’s the hero.”

“Well, I suppose that it would create more revenue for Jannike and Dethklok as a whole,” Charles interjected. “Personally, I don’t, ah, have a problem with it.”

Pickles grinned. “Hey, Ms. Welhaven!” he called. “Skwisgaar would love to act in your movie!”

“Whats?!” Skwisgaar directed his glare at Pickles. “Pickles, you traitor! What abouts the song?!”

Toki also had a mischievous grin. “Ja, he’d be perfect as the hero!”

“And isn’t this hero a vampire?” Nathan asked, grinning. “Skwisgaar’s perfect! He’s fucked more women than all of us combined!”

Skwisgaar was about to protest even further when Mirela spoke.

Mirela’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Also, Skwisgaar ams perfect, because he fits the character’s personality!” she said eagerly. “He ams seductive and charismatics, yet vulnerable, and he’s both aloof and gentle… He really fits the characters!”

Skwisgaar opened his mouth to say no, but he stopped when he looked at Mirela.

Mirela looked so excited at the thought of acting alongside Skwisgaar, her eyes shining eagerly. In fact, the sheer enthusiasm and elation in her voice was almost endearing to Skwisgaar. He couldn’t help but find it cute, the way Mirela was so excited. For some reason, Skwisgaar didn’t want to see her disappointment or her sadness if he turned it down, especially after seeing her smile. In fact, a part of him genuinely wanted to act as the hero in this movie. But he couldn’t admit that out loud. In the end, Skwisgaar decided to just suck it up and accept the role.

“Fines,” Skwisgaar sighed. “I wills accept the role.”

At those words, there was an enthusiastic cheer from the other actors, along with the members of Dethklok. Annette and Jannike grinned happily. However, Mirela approached Skwisgaar with a kind smile on her face, holding her hand out.

“I ams looking forwards to workings with you, Skwisgaar,” she said, smiling.

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but give her a grin as he shook her hand. “I also looks forwards to working withs you, Mirela,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Skwisgaar has been cast as the lead actor. Let me know how I did~ :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	5. Practice

_ “It appears that Dethklok has decided to collaborate in the film industry again, this time in the foreign film industry! According to our news, Dethklok will be writing a song for the soundtrack of  _ Darkest Night,  _ a Norwegian film directed by Jannike Welhaven. But even more shocking news is that Dethklok’s lead guitarist and resident womaniser, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, has accepted the lead role after the previous actor was kicked off for becoming too violent. Looks like he’s decided to try his hand at acting again! Skwisgaar Skwigelf will be starring alongside Romani-Norwegian actress Mirela Valebrokk in  _ Darkest Night.  _ And that’s the Dethklok Minute!” _

This was the first thing that was on the Dethklok Minute, as well as the top news on every other gossip TV show. In fact, it seemed like that because of Skwisgaar being cast as the lead, the film was starting to get more publicity and attention. All of a sudden, people were excited to see this movie, especially Dethklok fans.

“So, how’s it goin’ over there, Skwisgaar?” Nathan asked, looking up from his laptop.

They were sitting in the hotel lounge (which they had reserved, of course), doing their own thing. Skwisgaar, on the other hand, was reading through the script of the movie, having highlighted his lines and was trying to memorise them. There wasn’t much of a problem for him understanding the words. Because he spoke Swedish, he was also able to both read and understand Norwegian. He was also grateful that he had learned how to speak Norwegian in school. He never would’ve thought that it would come in handy.

“Uh… it ams going fines, I guess,” Skwisgaar said, still focused on his script. “I haves to meets Mirela todays for a one-on-ones rehearsal.”

In the past three days, Skwisgaar had been working out in order to build up the muscle needed for his character, as well as dieting. In addition, he had been practicing his Norwegian-speaking skills so that it wasn’t too difficult to understand. His body was starting to show signs of muscles, though he was still fairly lean. They had only a few days left of pre-production before the start of filming.

“Skwisgaar?” Charles called from the entrance of the lounge. “Ms. Valebrokk is here to see you.”

Right then, Mirela entered the lounge, giving a polite smile to Skwisgaar. “How ams you?” she asked.

“Fines,” Skwisgaar said.

“Oh hey, what’s up!” Pickles called upon seeing Mirela.

“By the way, how ams the song coming alongs?” Skwisgaar asked.

“Toki’s just gotten the ‘creatives sparks’ within him last night,” Nathan said. “Don’t know where it came from, but he’s going to be recording the demo with Knubbler today, even though the deadline is tomorrow.”

Skwisgaar looked surprised. “Toki really ams writing the song by himselfs?” he asked. A small smirk crossed his face. “This shoulds be interestings.”

Mirela raised an eyebrow, impressed. “That’s wonderful!” she praised. “If you sees him, tell him that I wish him goods lucks!”

“He’s gone to the recording studio in our bus to get started,” Pickles said. “He’s not allowin’ any of us in the bus, ‘cause he wants it ta be a surprise! When I asked him how he’s doin’, he told me that he’s just tryin’ ta practice the parts that he’s written.”

Again, Skwisgaar was surprised. “Why ams he suddenlys so interested in this songs?” he asked. He was genuinely curious as to where this was coming from.

“Dunno,” Murderface said.

“Remember when he told us that he wants to make a song so brutal and awesome that we’ll be blown away?” Nathan recalled.

“Well, it betters be a goods one,” Skwisgaar said, picking up his script and guitar. “Anyways, I ams goings to practice my lines with Mirela.” He then glanced at her. “Where ares we going to practice?”

“I was thinkings at my apartment,” Mirela suggested. “Ams that okay with you?”

Skwisgaar shrugged. “Sures, why nots,” he said, following her out of the hotel and into the parking lot, where her car was parked.

Mirela unlocked her car before climbing into the driver’s seat. Meanwhile, Skwisgaar put the guitar case in the backseat before sitting in the passenger side as Mirela started the car, turning on the radio. Almost immediately, the sounds of Rammstein started playing from the speakers, causing Skwisgaar to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“You listens to Rammstein?” he asked as they started driving.

Mirela smirked slightly. “Gots a problem? Well, I’m nots changing its,” she giggled.

“I’m nots complainings… I just never thoughts that you-”

“-liked metal music?” Mirela finished, smiling. “You’re nots the only ones.”

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but smile at her response. Mirela seemed to be quite witty in her language, a contrast to Toki. But he could see why Toki really liked her company. She was kind, friendly, polite, and she treated them like people, not like rock gods. But Skwisgaar had to admit, he wasn’t used to this. But it wasn’t exactly bad, it was just… different.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the apartment building. Skwisgaar slung his guitar over his shoulders as he followed Mirela up the stairs to her apartment. Upon opening the door, he saw a fluffy ginger kitten meowing in the doorway. Mirela smiled down at the kitten.

_ “Hallo, Callie…” _ she cooed sweetly, giggling. “Were you a good kitty? Hm?” She turned to Skwisgaar, holding the kitten up to him. “This is Callie, my pet kitten. Don’t worry, she’s a very good kitty.”

Skwisgaar slowly reached out, awkwardly petting the kitten, who purred under his touch. Mirela smiled. “Looks like she has mades a new friend,” she said.

Setting Callie down, they entered the apartment, closing the door behind. Skwisgaar used the opportunity to observe his surroundings while removing his jacket.

Mirela’s apartment looked elegant, yet cosy at the same time. The walls had a cream and deep red colour scheme, and the lighting was soft and gentle, giving the apartment a welcoming atmosphere. It was a stark contrast to the rich and intimidating atmosphere in Mordhaus. The carpet was fluffy and soft, and the entire apartment had the gentle fragrance of frankincense. It was very calming, and quite nice.

“So, how haves you been doing with your lines?” Mirela asked, sitting down on the couch.

Skwisgaar sat down in a red armchair, setting his guitar down beside it. “I’m doing goods,” he said. “I’m glad thats I can speak Norwegian as well as Swedish.”

“Can I hears you say some of your lines?” Mirela asked. “I want to hears your pronunciation and see how well you says the words.”

“Okays…” Skwisgaar opened up his script to a random page before starting to read.  _ “We will run away together. We’ll go somewhere far away, where no one will find us.” _

Mirela nodded. “It sounds good,” she told him. “Your pronunciation ams very good, and it ams easy to understands. I can tell thats you’ve been puttings in an effort.” She then smiled. “Now, why don’ts you trys saying them with more characters?”

“Okay.” Skwisgaar cleared his throat before repeating the line, this time using a more soft voice. It was a little tough for him, however. He was quite new to this whole acting business.

Feeling embarrassed at how he sounded, Skwisgaar growled in frustration. “This ams dildoes!” He ran his fingers through his golden hair. “I can’ts even gets this rights!”

“It’s okay,” Mirela reassured him. “Acting ams difficult, especially ifs you haven’t had much experiences before.” She gave him a slight smile. “But I cans helps you with this. Comes.” She patted the spot on the couch.

Skwisgaar sat down next to Mirela as she started talking. “One thing I learned in actings school is to comes up with a backstories for your character,” she started. “Some things to thinks about: what ams his hobbies? What ams his family like? How does he see the world? Ams he positives or cynicals?”

As Mirela continued to give him tips, Skwisgaar listened intently, focusing on what she had to say. Mentally, he was glad that none of his bandmates were here, otherwise they probably would have given him a hard time. After all, it was Skwisgaar Skwigelf having no idea as to how to act, so he was getting some short lessons. But then again, he needed the lessons if he wanted to do well in this performance.

“How do I does that?” Skwisgaar asked.

“Let’s start off with my characters,” Mirela suggested. “My character’s name ams Hilda. She ams a vampire hunter and a farmer’s daughter. Before the events of the film, she saw vampires as evil beings that didn’ts deserves to lives. She slowly starts to get a more opens outlook on the worlds after Raphael saveds her life.” She smiled. “That’s how. It’s your turns now, Skwisgaar.”

Skwisgaar thought for a moment before speaking. “My character ams the vampire Prince Raphael. He lives deeps in the forest, and has a younger sister nameds Ophelia. He useds to drinks animals blood but was forceds to drinks human blood by his father. After he saved Hilda’s life from the evil vampire Mathias, he ams more curious about humans. He used to see the worlds as an awful places, but he slowly becomes more positives.”

Mirela smiled. “Good! That’s good!” she praised. “Now then, we’ll move onto practicing the movements and voices of the characters.”

“Ja,” Skwisgaar agreed. This was going to be a long practice, but Skwisgaar knew that the results would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Toki!” Knubbler greeted as Toki entered the Dethbus recording studio.

“Hellos!” Toki greeted, sounding energetic despite the lack of sleep he had last night. “We’ve got lots to do todays!”

In the past three days, Toki had been trying to create various melodies on his own guitar. It had been a real challenge for him, since it was his first time doing something this intense by himself, and his fingers were incredibly sore from all the practice. However, just yesterday, he had finally come up with a series of riffs on his guitar that lit a creative spark within him, and had spent a good portion of the night writing the sheet music for rhythm guitar, lead guitar, and bass.

“I’ve beens working all nights on this one,” Toki told the producer. “I wanteds to create something that soundseds both badass and romantics to fits in with the movies, but was brutals enough for Dethklok. But a lots of this was done late last nights, so I’m not sure if it wills sounds good.”

Knubbler raised his eyebrows in surprise as Toki handed him some music sheets. “This is quite a lot for one night, kid,” he said, impressed. “I’m definitely interested in hearing how it sounds. Why don’t you play the rhythm part for me, okay babe?”

“Okays!” Toki slung his Flying V over his shoulder, connecting it to an amp before placing his music sheet in front of him on a table. He tapped his foot in a rhythmic manner, timing himself before playing the chords he had written.

The music opened up with a steady rhythm with a very brutal-sounding and sad melody. The guitar riffs and licks were quick and well-played, and as Toki continued playing his part, he began to headbang a little, his long hair swaying slightly. The chords would definitely make Skwisgaar proud, especially if he saw the way Toki was playing.

Knubbler saw that Toki was playing with an intense focus, looking determined to get the music right. But at the same time, he could see that Toki was seriously enjoying himself and having a lot of fun. Without a doubt, Toki was very passionate about this song, which was wonderful to see. When the song reached the bridge, it slowed down, invoking a feeling of despair and hopelessness. Basically, the melody of the song was a tragedy in itself.

The song finished with one last chord before Toki played the last few notes slowly, suggesting the image of two dead star-crossed lovers. Toki looked up at Knubbler, nervously waiting for his comment.

To both his relief and surprise, Knubbler was looking pleased. “That was awesome, Toki! Really fucking badass!” he praised. If the rhythm guitar part was this good, then Knubbler could only imagine what the song would sound like once there was a lead guitar, a bass, drums, and some vocals. He was pretty sure that Nathan would be pleased.

“Reallys?” Toki asked, looking surprised. “I thoughts it soundseds too… basics.”

“Then, let’s see what it sounds like with the other instruments,” Knubbler encouraged. “Your deadline is tomorrow, after all. And like you said, we’ve got lots of work to do. And you’re in luck; we have several practice instruments in here. So let’s hear what you’ve planned out, okay?”

Toki nodded, now looking determined. “This ams going to be the most brutals love song they will ever see,” he promised himself.

“That’s the spirit!” Knubbler said. “Now then, let’s get started with some crash-practicing, just to perfect these parts before we get to recording the demo.”

It was going to be a long, long day. But Toki didn’t mind. He honestly couldn’t wait until the rest of the band heard the song. With that in mind, he took the lead guitarist music sheet and placed it in front of him, getting ready to play.

 

* * *

 

“Good job, Skwisgaar!” Mirela praised. “You ams getting better and better at this!”

Mirela and Skwisgaar had been going through some acting exercises to help improve and build up on Skwisgaar’s acting skills. After those exercises, they had been reciting and memorising their lines repeatedly. Quite some time had passed during their practice, and Skwisgaar had been slowly improving little by little. He was at the point where he could probably deliver his lines without being forced to glance at the script.

At the compliment, Skwisgaar felt himself feeling slightly embarrassed, for some reason. “Thanks…” he mumbled. Why was he suddenly feeling flustered? He was Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the ladies’ man and lead guitarist of Dethklok. He always got compliments for his guitar playing, his looks, his body, and his sexual skills… that’s right. He was not used to being treated in this sort of manner.

Most of the compliments that Skwisgaar received from women were about his physical features, sexual prowess, or guitar skills. He was used to seductive smiles, breasts being flashed at him, and bras and panties being tossed from the crowd onto the stage in his direction. He was used to being viewed as an insatiable sex god (which was true), and as a legendary rockstar.

But Mirela… it was as if she didn’t really care that he was a playboy celebrity and rockstar. She treated him as a regular person (or ‘regular old jack-off’ as Nathan would say), and was genuinely friendly and kind towards him. It was different, being treated this way, but it wasn’t like Skwisgaar didn’t like it. He kind of liked being treated like a regular person.

“How abouts we takes a break right now?” Mirela suggested. “We’ve workeds pretty hard.” She sat back down on her couch. “Can I gets you somethings to drinks?”

“Do you haves any beers or vodka?” Skwisgaar asked, slinging his Explorer over his shoulders.

Mirela chuckled. “Ja, but that ams only for special occasions or parties. What abouts tea?”

Skwisgaar shrugged. “Sures,” he said. “Tea ams fines, I guess.” He started strumming away on his guitar as Mirela went into her kitchen to make the tea.

As Mirela was making the tea, she got a text from Toki, telling her that he was going to be recording a demo, so he would be spending the night in the Dethbus studio. She quickly texted him a wish of luck just as the tea was finished.

“Here ams your tea,” Mirela said, holding two mugs of tea as she walked into the living room. She placed a mug on the coffee table as Skwisgaar continued playing on his guitar.

She glanced at him curiously. “Do you always plays your guitar in your spare times?” she asked.

Skwisgaar paused. “Ja, it helps me get evens better at my playings,” he told her. “I’ves been doings this since I was a kid back in Sweden.”

Mirela raised an eyebrow. “Wow,” she said. “So, ams Dethklok your first band?” She picked up her sketchbook and started drawing.

“I was in lots of bands befores Dethklok,” Skwisgaar said. He glanced up at her, and upon seeing her drawing, he raised an eyebrow.

“You likes drawings?” he asked.

“Hm? Ja,” Mirela explained. “It helps me calms down.”

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but be a little curious at this. “Whats do you draws?”

“Landscapes, peoples, and animals,” Mirela told him. “I also likes to draws portraits of people whens they asks me.” She then recalled how Skwisgaar sounded interested in the movie, bringing up  _ Dracula  _ at the mention of vampire hunters.

“You likes reading vampire stories?” she asked.

Skwisgaar nodded. “Though, my main favourite ams the  _ Harry Potter _ series,” he admitted, a little embarrassed. “I also really likes  _ Game of Thrones  _ and  _ Dungeons and Dragons.” _

Mirela smiled playfully. “Yay, Skwisgaar Skwigelf ams ones of us nerds!” she cheered.

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but smile a little. “Ja, no one reallys expects me to likes those things,” he agreed. “Just a questions, what ams the vampires like in this movies?”

Mirela thought for a moment. “Well… the vampires have red eyes, fangs, and they burns in sunlight. They ams also very beautifuls and seductives, and many used to feeds on animal bloods. They ams very fast and powerful, and they ams skilled predators,” she told him.

“That’s goods!” Skwisgaar said, relieved. “I was worrieds that I would haves to be one of those sparkling dildoes vampires from that stupid book and movie  _ Midnight.” _

At that, Mirela started laughing. “You means  _ Twilight?”  _ she asked between laughter. “Ja, don’t worries. These vampires ams actually real ones, and they ams badass.” She smiled mirthfully. “But ja, I agree.  _ Twilight  _ ams awful. Especially the sparkling vampires.”

Skwisgaar also couldn’t help but chuckle. “That dildo vampires ament evens a real vampire, he ams a fairy,” he joked. “A creepy assholes fairy that watches girls while they ams asleeps.”

“The boring heroine ams a stupid and shallow hag as wells,” Mirela added, giggling. “She tries to chooses between an animals and a corpse as a boyfriends, both of whom are horribles people.”

They both laughed at the joke. Mirela couldn’t help but realise that she wasn’t as intimidated around Skwisgaar as she thought she would have been. Then again, Mirela was always very polite and friendly towards new people, to the point that it would probably get her into trouble one day. She may be assertive, but her kindness won out most of the time.

However, Skwisgaar was a legendary rockstar, a celebrity playboy, and a billionaire. He was confident, alluring, and seductive, and while he was very much open-minded in terms of women, he definitely had preferences for other things. She half-expected him to be disdainful towards her, especially since he had somewhat begrudgingly accepted the lead role in this film. Yet if anything, he seemed to be fairly dedicated to this role, which surprised her. Not to mention, he agreed to let her help him improve his acting skills.

It was strange, really. However, Mirela was glad that she was able to get along with Skwisgaar already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally headcanon Skwisgaar as being a secret nerd who loves Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Dungeons and Dragons and all those sort of things. Let me know how I did :) Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	6. Demo

“The deadline’s here,” Nathan said. “Let’s hope Toki’s actually recorded a demo and didn’t just fuck around last night. Else I’ll be fucking pissed off.”

Nathan, Skwisgaar, Pickles, Murderface, and Charles were on their way to the Dethbus. They had woken up at an earlier time after receiving a call from Charles, who told them that they had to go and check up on Toki and Knubbler in the Dethbus recording studio.

“I wonder what Toki’s created,” Pickles said. “Hopefully it’s somethin’ good. Somethin’ with balls and sounds totally metal.”

“Well, Toki did, uh, stay up for almost all of last night,” Charles told them. “I received a message from him at, uh, twelve in the morning. He claims that recording is long, but that the demo was nearly finished.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. “He stayeds up late?” he asked. “Well, whatever he gots, it betters sound good!”

“And I hope that the basch actually hasch schome parts!” Murderface added.

It wasn’t long before they reached the Dethbus, heading inside towards the recording studio. When they opened the door, they were greeted with the sight of Knubbler working away on ProTools, editing different recordings. Meanwhile, Toki lay on the couch in an uncomfortable position, fast asleep. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, indicating that he had passed out from exhaustion rather than booze. In fact, there were no bottles of alcohol or traces of drugs anywhere.

“Oh, good morning, people!” Knubbler greeted, turning to look at them. “Glad that you could come.”

“Mornin’,” Nathan greeted. “So, what have you got for us?”

“Well, Toki played a little bit of what he had come up with for rhythms, and then we did some crash-practicing for the lead guitar and bass parts. He had some difficulties with those parts, but he pulled through, and let me tell you! I have never seen Toki so dedicated to writing a song before! It was impressive, what he came up with.” Knubbler took a sip of his coffee.

Pickles raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, we were recording until four in the morning,” Knubbler told them, glancing at Toki. “Poor kid passed out the second he stepped out of the recording booth after finishing with the bass.”

“Overall, how ams the demo?” Skwisgaar asked.

“I just finished engineering it,” Knubbler said, selecting the track. “Have a listen. It’s fucking badass, in my opinion.” Hitting play, he sat back and let the rest of Dethklok listen to it.

When the music began playing from the speakers, all the bandmembers were left speechless, especially Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar. The song opened up with an emotional piano piece for about thirty seconds when the lead guitar started off with playing a simple opening before the drums, rhythmic guitar, and the bass backed it up. It quickly became faster with the signature sound of Dethklok. Both rhythm guitar and lead guitar were working together, playing a melody that, while sounded brutal and aggressive, had a hint of despair and sorrow. They complimented each other throughout, working together instead of trying to drown each other out, and while the drums had yet to be fully fleshed out, it was enough to give the beat. While the lead guitar didn’t have the smooth, crystal-clear flawlessness that Skwisgaar usually had when playing, there was a certain kind of innocent charm to it. But perhaps the best part was the use of the piano throughout the song. There was a pretty decent-sounding lead guitar solo in the bridge, albeit needing a bit more fine-tuning. Towards the end, there were a series of riffs before gradually coming to an end with a gentle series of notes on the piano.

Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar were amazed. The song itself was a pure tragedy, portraying the story of star-crossed lovers desperately trying to be together, only to meet a horrible fate in the end. It didn’t just bring tears to the listener’s eyes; it tore out their heart and ate it in front of them. It was just what they needed.

When the song finished, they heard the sound of someone yawning. It was Toki, who was sleepily sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. _“God morgen…”_ he mumbled, sounding tired.

“Oh, good morning, sleepin’ beauty!” Knubbler greeted. “I just showed the demo to the rest of Dethklok.”

Toki was immediately awake upon hearing that, feeling nervous. “And… how was it?” he asked, his voice betraying his panic. _Was it goods? Does they likes it? What if it’s horribles and they hates it?!_ Toki thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Nathan gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Toki looked up and to his surprise, Nathan had a pleased grin on his face.

“It’s fucking badass, that’s what it is! Never knew you had it in you!” he praised. “Nice work, Toki!”

“Ja, your guitar playings ament’s dildoes this times!” Skwisgaar added, looking impressed. “It sounds pretty goods!”

Toki looked surprised. Skwisgaar’s compliment was actually a genuine compliment, not just him mocking him as always. “You… likes it?” he asked, his brain still not fully registering what they were saying.

“O’ course!” Pickles said, giving him a smile. “Still needs a bit’a fine tunin’ and other improvements, but other than that, it’s really fuckin’ brutal! Can’t wait ta play the drums for this one!”

“It schoundsch great! And it schuitsch the whole vampire schtory!” Murderface added.

“Now I gotta come up with some lyrics to sing the shit outta this song,” Nathan said, thinking to himself.

Toki couldn’t help but smile. Despite how exhausted he was feeling and how much his fingers were aching, it was definitely worth the result of having extremely pleased bandmates. Not to mention, Skwisgaar even acknowledged his skills in the song! This was the first song he had written, and it was a complete success!

“You got a working title for this song?” Nathan asked him.

Toki thought for a moment. “Ja,” he said. “So far, it ams called ‘Doomed by the Stars.’”

“Dood, we should celebrate with some drinks!” Pickles declared. “We’ll celebrate ta-night after some recordin’, whaddaya say?”

“Schure thing!” Murderface agreed.

“That’s doable,” Nathan said.

“Cans Mirela comes along too?” Toki asked.

“Sher thing!” Pickles said, grinning. “Skwisgaar, what about you? You up fer drinks ta-night?”

However, Skwisgaar didn’t answer, as he was on the phone. Unfortunately for Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface, they couldn’t understand what he was talking about, since the conversation was in Swedish.

Skwisgaar ended the conversation quickly, hanging up. “That was a calls from Jannike,” he told them. “There ams a cast meetings todays, so I haves to go to the studios. But I thinks I can does the drinks tonights.”

Right then, he got another call. This time, it was from Mirela, who he had exchanged numbers with yesterday. _“_ Hallå?”

 _“Hej, Skwisgaar,”_ Mirela said. _“You gots the call abouts the meeting todays, right?”_

“Ja, I dids,” Skwisgaar said.

_“Woulds you likes me to pick you up? Where ams you right now?”_

“I’m in the Dethbus, which ams parked in the hotel parking lots. You can’ts miss its. Okays, sees you soons.” Skwisgaar hung up. “That was Mirela, who was telling me that she ams goings to pick me up from here to take me to the meeting.”

It didn’t take too long before Mirela’s car pulled into the parking lot. When Mirela stepped out of the car, that was when she saw the Dethbus, and she couldn’t help but stare in shock. _“Helvete…”_ she said quietly. That bus was huge!

Mirela approached the bus, noticing that the doors were open. However, she still knocked on the door to be polite. “It’s me, Mirela!” she called.

“Hej, Mirela!” Toki called back. “You can comes in!”

Smiling, Mirela stepped inside and was completely taken aback by the interior of the whole bus. It was dark and had a lot of red throughout. There, she saw Dethklok sitting in different chairs. “Morning,” she greeted.

Pickles smirked. “Mornin’! Whaddaya think’a our bus?” he asked.

Mirela laughed nervously. “Well… it ams… really bigs,” she said before turning to look at Toki. “You looks very tired, Toki. You doing okay?”

“Ja, I was recordings the demos last nights,” Toki told her, smiling tiredly. “It turned out to be good, so this evening, they wants to go outs to have drinks. Woulds you likes to come?”

Mirela smiled. “How abouts you all comes to my apartments?” she offered. “I have some wine and beer we coulds have.”

“Sounds alright ta us!” Pickles conceded.

“Sure, why not?” Nathan added.

“I’d love to come!” Murderface agreed.

“That sounds wonderful,” Charles said. “But I think I’ll come to make sure, uh, that they don’t get too drunk.”

“Okay,” Mirela agreed, writing something down on a small piece of paper. “Here ams my apartment address. Now then, it ams almost times for the meeting, so come, Skwisgaar.”

“Ja, comings,” Skwisgaar said, grabbing his guitar and jacket before following Mirela off the bus.

Skwisgaar climbed into the front seat of Mirela’s car before it started up, the both of them fastening seat belts.

“Ams you exciteds for filmings?” she asked Skwisgaar as they started driving.

“Maybes,” he said. “It ams goings to be different from music videos ands all thats. And hopefully a goods experience.”

Before long, they arrived outside the Borknagar Entertainment studio lot. Once Mirela parked the car, she and Skwisgaar made their way towards the main building, heading towards the meeting room, sitting down at the table. Fortunately, they weren’t too late, as there were still other actors who had yet to arrive. It wasn’t long before everyone else arrived, so Jannike decided to start the meeting.

“Good morning, everyone,” she greeted. “Pre-production is almost coming to an end, and it’ll soon be time to start filming. Everyone’s signed all the release forms needed, we have a crew put together, and we’ve managed to decide on film locations and get permission for filming. All costumes are completed, and I’ve just finished finalising the shooting schedules.”

Jannike handed out some schedules to everyone in the room. “We will be filming some scenes on location in Nordmarka forest and some scenes in the studio here. It is important that you be at these locations early, so you can get ready in your costumes and makeup.” She then turned her attention to Skwisgaar. “Now, Mr. Skwigelf, I understand that you also have to do recording of the song for this film. How are you going to fit it into the schedule?”

“I wills do my best to get as much of it dones before filming starts,” Skwisgaar told her. “And on the days I don’ts have to films, I’ll finishes off the recordings.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jannike said. “By the way, how have you been doing with memorising your lines?”

“I’m gettings better,” Skwisgaar said. “Mirela ams helpings me out with my lines.”

Jannike smiled. “That’s great to hear,” she said before smiling at Mirela. “Thank you for helping him out.”

“No problems!” Mirela said cheerfully.

 

* * *

 

The meeting eventually finished, and Mirela and Skwisgaar were walking out of the building to the parking lot when they heard someone calling out for Skwisgaar. Turning around, it was a young Black woman, her black hair in an afro. She was Isabelle Kayode, a French actress who was playing the role of Clarisse, the village healer and Hilda’s close friend.

Isabelle managed to catch up to them, her face flushed with excitement. “Excuse me, Monsieur Skwigelf,” she started, sounding apologetic. “I hope I’m not bothering you?”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. “No, you amen’ts.”

Mirela watched, a small smile on her face. She knew that Isabelle was a fan of Dethklok, and she had been extremely excited to hear that Skwisgaar was going to be acting in the movie.

“Monsieur Skwigelf… I don’t think we’ve met yet,” Isabelle said. “I’m Isabelle Kayode, and I’m a pretty big fan of Dethklok. It’s an honour to meet you!” She giggled.

At this, Skwisgaar couldn’t help but smile a little. He had seen Isabelle during the cast rehearsals, but he had never really talked to her. “It ams nice to meets you as well,” he said. “What woulds you like?”

Isabelle paused. “Um… I don’t mean to be rude, but… can I have your autograph? For my sister?” she asked. “She’s a big fan of you and she told me to get your autograph for her. I hope you aren’t too bothered.”

“Uh, sures,” Skwisgaar agreed. “What does you want me to signs?”

Isabelle pulled out a small rolled-up Dethklok poster along with a gold marker. “Her name is Marie,” she told him. 

Skwisgaar smiled. “Very wells.” He unrolled the poster before opening the marker, writing ‘To my most brutal fan Marie’ and signing his elegant autograph signature underneath. “Here you goes.”

At this, Isabelle squealed slightly. _“Merci beaucoup,_ Monsieur Skwigelf!” she cheered. “Have a wonderful day!”

Once she left, Mirela and Skwisgaar continued on their way to the parking lot. “She ament’s so bad,” Skwisgaar said. “That Isabelle girl.”

Mirela smiled. “Ja, she’s an awesome person,” she agreed. “I’ve workeds with her before in a French horror movie called _Danse Macabre.”_

“And how was that?” Skwisgaar asked.

“It was a fun movies to film. Isabelle played the roles of the journalist, and I playeds the ghost of the leads guitarist,” Mirela said, smiling at the memory. “It ams very creepy, and it did goods with the critics.”

Skwisgaar nodded his head, looking intrigued. “Sounds interestings,” he said.

Silence resumed before Skwisgaar broke it again.

“What ams you goings to do right now?” Skwisgaar asked.

“I haves some cooking to do,” Mirela said, pulling out a grocery list. “You and your bandmates ams coming over for drinks, so I’m also planning on making dinners. For that, I haves to go grocery shoppings for the ingredients.” She then glanced at Skwisgaar. “And I woulds really appreciates it if you comes.”

Skwisgaar looked at her in surprise. “For shoppings and cooking?” he repeated.

Mirela couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Ja, of course!” she said. “Please?”

Skwisgaar’s first instinct was to arrogantly say no. However, he figured that he may as well come along with her, since it would be more convenient. And besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to make her upset; after all, Mirela had been helping him with his acting! It was only fair that he return the favour! At least, that was what he told himself.

“Sures, why not?” Skwisgaar conceded.

Mirela smiled. “Thanks,” she said. “Tonight, we’re having goulash for dinner!”

Skwisgaar followed Mirela to her car, getting into the passenger seat as Mirela started it up. She pulled out of the parking lot before driving off to the grocery store.

“What ams the ingredients for this goulash?” Skwisgaar asked.

“Well, I have only somes of the ingredients at homes, so I needs to buy the rests,” Mirela said. “So I needs chicken, onions, paprika, and tomatoes.”

“Does this food haves any cilantro in it?” he asked, not wanting to risk eating something that had the herb which he was allergic to.

“No, it doesn’t,” Mirela reassured him. “Why?”

Skwisgaar paused momentarily, but decided to just tell her. “I, uh… I ams allergic to cilantro,” he explained. “If I eats it, I swells up.”

“Ah, I understands,” she told him. “I myself ams severely intolerants to beef. If I eats a little bit, I throws up blood and haves stomach cramps.”

“Wow,” Skwisgaar said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “That ams pretty brutals.”

Mirela nodded. “Ja, and it actuallys happened,” she said, smiling dryly. “I was trickeds into eatings a slice of pizza with beef whens I was thirteen. It was only two bites befores my stomach starteds hurtings. The person who mades me eat it wanteds to calls me out on ‘attention seeking’. I promptly threws up blood on her couch and hads to go to the hospitals.”

At that, Skwisgaar was stunned. “What a dildoes!”

“Ja, that person ams an asshole,” Mirela agreed.

“I accidentallys had a taste of Nathan’s sauce that he endorseds,” Skwisgaar explained. “I realised too lates that it hads cilantro, so my hands, face, and tongue starteds swelling.”

Mirela’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Oh wow, that sounds scary!” Mirela said sincerely. “Ja, allergies ament’s a pleasant thing to haves.”

They continued driving in a comfortable silence before they finally arrived at the SPAR supermarket. Upon going inside, Mirela picked up a shopping basket and took out her list. “Okays, let’s go to the meat sections.”

Skwisgaar followed Mirela as they wandered through the store. “You shop here regularlys?” he asked.

“Ja,” Mirela said. “They haves good prices here, and I can finds everythings that I needs.”

“Our chef usually buys foods from Finntroll’s,” Skwisgaar said.

Mirela glanced at Skwisgaar, smiling in amusement. “You haves a chef, huh,” she repeated, laughing lightly. “You ams already livings like a prince, no wonder Annette thoughts you ams perfects to act as Prince Raphael!” Her voice was teasing.

Skwisgaar chuckled. “And you ams the opposite of me, so you ams perfect as Hilda the huntress of vampires,” he teased back.

At that, Mirela looked at him in surprise. “Whats do you means?” she asked as she picked up the chicken.

“Well, you ams polite, down-to-earths, and verys much a mother hen,” Skwisgaar said as they went to the fresh produce.

For some reason, Mirela felt her face growing warm at those words. “Wells… to be honest, I actually accepteds the role because I really likeds the script,” she explained. “I ams a suckers for romance, especially forbiddens romances, and this script ams very well-writtens. I liked the heroine, and I really likeds the way the hero was writtens. Besides, the whole concepts in the scripts ams interestings.”

“Which cons-kepts?”

“A huntress and a vampire prince, who both values human lives, meets and bonds over how they ams tired of the conflicts between humans and vampires and how they ams always the scapegoats for the mistakes of the older generations,” Mirela started. “And all they wants is to live together in peace and end the conflicts, but the older generations don’t listens to them. It ams quite interestings, the way Jannike has writtens a love story based arounds the idea of how younger generations ams affecteds by the actions of older generations.”

Skwisgaar nodded, looking thoughtful. “Ja, that ams an interesting cons-kepts,” he agreed. “Personally, thoughs, I really likes the tragic ending that theys meets. It ams very brutals.”

Mirela chuckled lightly. After picking up the onions and tomatoes, they headed to the spices aisle. On their way, they passed by the liquor section and Skwisgaar immediately noticed the shelves of akvavit among the vodka and wine.

“You wants to have somes akvavit with dinner?” he asked as they stopped in the spices aisle.

At the question, Mirela smiled slightly. “I’m sorry, but I don’ts drink akevitt,” she told him. “I don’ts drinks vodka, actuallys. I only drinks wine and even then, that ams very rare.”

“You don’ts like alcohols?” Skwisgaar asked.

“The tastes still puts me off,” Mirela admitted. “When I hads my first taste of wine, I spat it out into the sinks.” She laughed. “I was like, ‘how the hells do people likes this stuff?! This ams awfuls!’.”

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll admits, that was my first reactions when I tasteds akvavit,” he confessed. “I didn’ts knows why everyone else likeds it so much. Personally, I prefers beer and vodka.”

“I prefer drinkings Solo,” Mirela said.

Skwisgaar smiled at her. “You ams a littles baby, just like Toki,” he teased. “He can’ts even hold his alcohols, dids you know that?”

“No, actuallys,” she said. A wistful smile crossed her face. “You know, you talks about Toki like he ams your littles brother. It ams sweet, really.” She sighed. “I just wish I coulds have been theres for him.”

At that, Skwisgaar looked at her curiously. “Whats do you means?”

“I was the only friend that Toki hads when we were kids,” Mirela explained. “He ams like a littles brother to me as well. I useds to sneak into the punishment hole and spend times with him. I would reads him stories and hug him to keeps him warms. It was verys risky, because his father was reallys strict and he hateds Romani peoples. He useds to call my family and me ‘devilish thieves.’” She sighed. “When I saws the photos of him in Dethklok, I was very reluctants to call him. I thoughts he woulds have forgotten me, or even hateds me.”

“Reallys?” Skwisgaar gave her another smile. “Wells, when Toki saws your picture the day we agreeds to write the song for your movie, he was so exciteds.”

Mirela nodded, smiling. “Ja, when he called, I was so happys,” she recalled. “It feels so nice to be ables to sees him again.”

She glanced down in her basket. “Wells, we haves everything now,” she said. “Let’s go pays for this.”

After paying for their groceries at the checkout counter, they made their way back to the car. “Now that we ams dones, it’s time to start cookings!” Mirela declared cheerfully. “You ready fors it?”

“Sures, I guess…” Skwisgaar said, his voice trailing off.

Internally, Skwisgaar was a little nervous. He hadn’t cooked in such a long time, so it was going to be difficult for him. But he wouldn’t be who he was if he gave up so easily, right? Which was why Skwisgaar vowed to put in an effort in helping Mirela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had been pretty busy with university, so it left me with barely much time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	7. Lightweight

When Mirela and Skwisgaar arrived back at Mirela’s apartment, they were once again greeted by Callie. This time, Skwisgaar ruffled her fur a little before pulling out his phone. “I just has to text the band,” he said, typing away. “Lets them know that I’m helpings you with cooking.”

After sending the text, Skwisgaar put his phone down, taking his jacket off and setting down his guitar case before going into the kitchen. Mirela was already there, her sleeves rolled up as she was washing a bowl of tomatoes. As she turned off the tap, she glanced up and noticed Skwisgaar.

“Oh, good,” she said. “I already haves several ingredients laids out. Why don’t you wash your hands and slice those onions for me? There ams a spare apron behinds the door.”

“Aprons ament brutal,” Skwisgaar told her.

“But you wouldn’ts want to spills anything on your clothes, right?” Mirela countered.

Skwisgaar frowned. “Fines…” He washed his hands under the tap before sliding on a white apron, tying it up at the back. He took an onion and a cutting knife, placing the onion on a cutting board. Both the head and tail of the onions had been cut off, so Skwisgaar decided to try and slice them. However, it was his first time cooking like this, so he was very confused.

_ Why dids I agrees to help her cook? I don’ts even knows how to cooks!  _ Slowly, he cut the onion in half, and suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his eyes.

_ “Djävlar!” _ he swore, tears pricking his eyes. “Fucks, what the fucks is this?! This thing ams making me cry!” As he continued cursing in Swedish, he covered his eyes with his arm.

Mirela had been chopping up a tomato when she heard Skwisgaar cursing and she looked up. Upon seeing the sight before her, Mirela couldn’t help but smile. It was oddly hilarious to see guitar god Skwisgaar Skwigelf getting frustrated over an onion. But at the same time, she felt a little bad for him. After all, he was probably used to having everything cooked and served on a silver platter to him, so he had no idea as to how to cook.

“Ams this your first time cooking?” Mirela asked, her voice kind.

Skwisgaar nodded slowly. “I haves never cookeds befores,” he admitted, sounding pathetic. “Why ams I havings tears in my eyes?”

“Cutting onions can do that,” Mirela explained, smiling slightly. “I’ve felt it too, believe me.” She approached him. “Here, let me show you how to cut them.”

To Skwisgaar’s surprise, Mirela placed one hand over his hand holding the onion, and held the other hand that held the knife, lining them both up. She then gently took his hand and guided him to slice the half-piece of the onion, pressing down on his hand. “It’s importants to use your wrist, not your shoulders, when cuttings up food,” she told him.

Skwisgaar squinted slightly, the tears still pricking in his eyes. Mirela helped him cut the half-piece before letting go. “If it’s too much, would you like to cut up the tomatoes? I can do the onions,” she offered.

“It ams fines,” Skwisgaar said, his voice determined. “These dildo onions thinks theys can makes me cry? I’ll shows them what brutals really is! I’ll cuts them up so brutallys, that all they cans do is cry!”

Mirela giggled at the declaration, getting Skwisgaar’s attention. He glanced at her, only to see her smiling and giggling in amusement. However, it wasn’t mean-spirited. It was gentle and fond, and oddly enough, Skwisgaar felt slightly embarrassed.

He turned away, hoping that he didn’t look so embarrassed. “What ams you laughings at?” he asked, trying to sound rude and intimidating.

“Sorry,” Mirela giggled. “It’s just… thats was…” She let out a laugh. “Just… as expecteds of Skwisgaar Skwigelf, to try and make cuttings onions into something brutals.” She smiled fondly.

At that, Skwisgaar couldn’t help but glance away. He felt his own lips twitching into a brief yet fond smile upon seeing Mirela smiling. It was strange, really. He couldn’t recall the last time he never had to keep up an appearance around a woman. He would always hide his flaws and act confident and seductive, charming women into his bed by acting as the suave and smooth womaniser that everyone loved and idolised.

However, Mirela was just so kindhearted and considerate. She didn’t mock him or make fun of him, she just helped him out whenever he was stuck. She helped him with acting and with cutting onions, showing him what to do and guiding him. Really, Skwisgaar found it surprisingly easy to relax a little around her, knowing that she wouldn’t judge him or mock him. Shaking his head, he continued cutting the onions, trying not to let it affect him so much.

“So, uh…” Skwisgaar started. “What ams this ‘goulash’ that we’re makings?”

“Hm?” Mirela paused momentarily in chopping tomatoes. “It’s a stew that ams a common part of Romani cuisine. It tastes really goods as well.” She smiled slightly. “My mother used to makes this for my sister and me whens we were little.”

“You haves a sister?” Skwisgaar asked.

“Ja, I haves a younger sister,” she said. “Her name ams Selina, and she works in a preschool.” She glanced over at Skwisgaar, smiling slightly.“Looks like you’ve finisheds with the onions.”

“Ja,” Skwisgaar groaned, setting the knife down to wipe his eyes. “Fucks, my eyes ams stinging! What the fucks ams these onions?!”

Mirela chuckled. “If it ams bothering you, you cans wash your eyes,” she said. No sooner had she finished speaking did Skwisgaar immediately wash his eyes out.

She shook her head, still chuckling. “Wells, I’ll moves onto cutting the chicken,” she said. “You cans crush the marjoram, the garlic clove, and caraways seeds.” Mirela picked up a mortar and pestle. “Use this to do it, okays?”

Mirela began cutting the chicken, and had barely cut five pieces when she heard the sound of the pestle slamming against the mortar, startling her. “What the-?!” She looked up and saw that Skwisgaar was literally trying to club the garlic clove with an almost murderous look on his face.

“Skwisgaar!” she cried, rushing over to him and grabbing his wrist, making him stop. “What are you doing?!”

He looked at her in confusion. “You tolds me to crush it, didn’ts you?” he asked.

“Ja, but be gentles!” Mirela told him. “You might ends up breaking the mortar!”

Once she showed him how to do it, Skwisgaar did his best to mimic her movements with the pestle while Mirela finished cutting the chicken. Eventually, they finished getting the ingredients prepared, and it was now time for cooking. They both took turns stirring the goulash once all the ingredients had been mixed into a pot on the stove. Overall, despite the little mishaps they had, it seemed to be turning out successful.

“Wells, that ams… stressful…” Skwisgaar sighed as Mirela covered the pot to let it simmer. “I nevers knew that cooking ams so exhaustings.”

“It comes with practices,” Mirela said. “But it ams okay. You dids good.”

Skwisgaar glanced at her. “Thanks you,” he said quietly.

Right then, Callie wandered into the kitchen, meowing as she looked up at Mirela.

Mirela smiled. “Hungry, Callie?” she asked. “Come, I’ll feed you now.”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and a half later, Mirela and Skwisgaar had just finished setting up the table when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll gets it!” Mirela said, heading to the door. She opened it up, revealing Nathan, Pickles, Toki, Murderface, and Charles.

“Hellos!” she greeted. “Please, comes in!”

“Wowee, something smells really goods!” Toki said excitedly as he entered, taking his shoes off.

“Hasch it finisched?” Murderface asked.

“It ams almost ready,” Mirela told them.

Right then, Skwisgaar entered from the kitchen, carrying some bread. Upon seeing his bandmates and manager in the apartment, his eyes widened in surprise. He suddenly remembered that he had an apron on… and they were there to see it.

Pickles looked at Skwisgaar in a mix of amusement and disbelief. “So you really were helpin’ her cook?” he asked. “I jus’ thought that you were fuckin’ around wit’ us!”

Nathan snickered at the sight of the apron. “And you’re even wearing an apron,” he snorted. “Damn, you trying to go on Top Chef or something?”

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes. “Shuts up, this ams to make sures I don’ts spills anything on my clothes!” he defended himself as he placed the bread on the table. He then removed the apron, putting it back in the kitchen.

“Ja, and he helped me cook,” Mirela added, smiling. “We mades goulash tonight, a sort of stew from Romani cuisine. Please, sits down.”

They sat down at the dining table while Mirela went into the kitchen to retrieve the pot from the stove. Coming out, she placed it in the center of the table before serving everyone. Mirela then retrieved a bottle of Merlot wine, pouring a little bit into each glass and sat down to eat.

“This ams really goods!” Toki praised.

“Holy shit, this is awesome,” Pickles said after taking the first bite.

“It was hards, getting the ingredients prepareds,” Skwisgaar started. “I had to cuts onions, and they stungs my eyes!” He took a sip of the wine.

Nathan’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s brutal,” he said. “Food that stings your eyes?”

Mirela chuckled. “It doesn’ts actually sting…” she said. “It just burns your eyes so theys have no choice but to crys.”

“Well, I mades those onions cry afterwards!” Skwisgaar said, sounding proud. “I cuts them all up!”

“But why do onionsch burn your eyesch?” Murderface asked.

“Doesn’t it have some sorta chemical that makes ye cry?” Pickles asked.

“Who woulds have thoughts that cutting onions is so brutal?” Toki asked.

“Who cares about onions?” Nathan grumbled. He then smirked. “I hope that Skwisgaar wasn’t too much of a pain for you, Mirela.”

Skwisgaar glared at Nathan. “What does thats mean?”

“Oh no, he really trieds his bestest,” Mirela told him, smiling at Skwisgaar. “For someones who ams probably not used to cookings, he honestly tried.”

“That’s, uh, good to hear,” Charles said, taking a sip of his wine.

They continued to eat their dinner in silence. Then, Toki broke the silence by asking a question to Mirela. “How ams the meetings?” he asked.

“Today’s meeting? It went fine,” Mirela said. “We justs gots our schedules for filming, and Jannike tolds us where we ams goings to be filmings.”

“Where you filmin’?” Pickles asked.

“In Nordmarka forest and in the studios,” Skwisgaar told him. “Tomorrows, I’d likes to get as much of my recordings for the song done before filming starts.”

“By the way, have you comes up with a names for the songs?” Mirela asked.

Nathan nodded. “We’re calling it ‘Doomed by the Stars’,” he told them. “But I need some more ideas for lyrics.” He pulled out his recording device. “I know this movie’s gonna be a tragedy, so I’d like you to tell me how exactly it ends.”

“You wants to be spoileds?” Mirela asked.

“Well, yeah, we need to know what we’re working with,” Nathan said, hitting record. “So tell me.”

Mirela started. “Wells, Hilda and Prince Raphael haves planned to runs away together after Hilda’s village is invadeds by vampires,” she said. “Howevers, they ams caught when trying to runs away, so Hilda ams locked up in her room whiles the Village Council plans to burn downs Raphael’s castle. Howevers, her best friend Clarisse helps her escapes after the villagers leaves.”

“Raphael ams in the castle and ams abouts to be punisheds by Wolfram when the villagers sets the castle on fires,” Skwisgaar continued. “Some vampires escapes, includings Raphael’s sister, but Raphael ams trapped. Then Hilda arrives and goes into the castles throughs a window to saves Raphael. Howevers, in the middle of their escapes, they runs into Wolfram, who fights the both of them. But he tries to attacks Hilda so Raphael takes an attacks meant for her, and is severely wounded. Hilda then kills Wolfram before tryings to revives Raphael, but he dies in her arms.”

“Hilda ams so upset and heartbrokens that she remains in the castle with Raphael and burns to death as the castles collapses,” Mirela said. “In the ends, Raphael’s sister ends the war betweens vampires and humans after callings everyone out on theirs actions.”

Nathan stopped recording, looking impressed. “That’s pretty brutal.”

“But it ams so sads!” Toki said, looking disheartened.

Mirela smiled gently at Toki. “It ams a tragedy,  _ liten kanin,”  _ she told him. “They always end in sadness and death.” Right then, she remembered something. “Right, I almost forgots. I’d likes to ask you fors a favour.”

“What isch it?” Murderface asked.

Skwisgaar glanced at Mirela, raising an eyebrow. However, Mirela nodded before speaking. “One of the cast members on the set, her birthday ams coming soon,” she started. “Her name ams Isabelle Kayode, and she ams a big fan of Dethklok. We ams going to have a littles party for her on the set, and I was wonderings if you could shows up and surprises her? Even if you can’t, cans you sign her birthday cards?”

Nathan shrugged. “Sure, why not? It’s doable,” he said. “We’ll all come to the party.”

“Ja, and we’ll gets her a present too!” Toki added excitedly.

“Well, I suppose it can be done,” Charles agreed. “May I ask what are the interests of Ms. Kayode?”

“Apart from Dethklok, she likes horror movies and ballets dancing,” Mirela said.

“Okays! We’ll remembers that when we buys her a presents!” Toki agreed. “Where ams the card?”

“Here.” Mirela pulled out a card from her bag and passed it around the table.

Nathan signed the card first, writing a little message of ‘To Isabelle, have a brutal birthday!’ before neatly signing his autograph. Next was Skwisgaar, who simply wrote ‘Happy birthday Isabelle!’ and signed off with his elegant autograph before going to change clothes. Toki wrote ‘haves a wonderfuls birthday, Isabelle!’ and signed with his handwriting-like autograph. Murderface wrote ‘To Isabelle, hope you have a brutal day today!’ before scrawling his autograph. Pickles went last, writing ‘Have a totally awesome birthday today, Isabelle!’ before finishing with his hastily-signed autograph.

“By the way,” Pickles started, “I’m kinda curious about somethin’. How exactly did you an’ Mirela meet?”

Toki and Mirela paused for a moment, looking at each other. Then, Toki started explaining.

“Ones day, whens I was a kid, I hads been sent to the forest to collects firewoods,” Toki began. “I was strugglings to gets it finisheds on time ands I was abouts to cry when I saw her.”

“I hads gone on a walks in the forest, which I was living near,” Mirela continued, smiling slightly. “I suddenlys saw Toki crying, so I wents to see what happeneds. He tolds me that he needed to cuts firewood, so I helpeds him cut it. I also helpeds him carry it to the end of the forest near his house.”

“Buts I hads come back lates, so I was forced to goes to the Punishment Hole,” Toki said, looking down. “And thens a little while later, Mirela hads come there and climbeds down to stay with me. She huggeds me to keep me warm, and she tolds me lots of stories from her culture. Eventuallys, Mirela hads to go back, but she promised to keep comings.”

Mirela smiled wistfully. “This continueds for about a year and a half,” she said. “Sometimes, Toki woulds secretly runs off to sees me in the forests, but most of the times, I would spend times with hims in the Punishment Hole. We’d shares stories, I’ds sing lullabies to him in Romani, and I even trieds to heal the scars on his back.”

“Then my dads caughts us one day,” Toki said, looking sad. “He was furious, so he forbiddens her from seeing me. He then beats me for spendings time with a ‘thief’ that worships the devils. And I never saw hers again. After I runs away from my family, I wanteds to sees her again, so I askeds around Lillehammer. But it was too lates. Mirela ands her family had moveds to Oslo.”

“I always regretteds not being ables to help Toki sooners,” Mirela finished sadly. “I always worrieds about him, because I didn’ts knows what had happeneds to him. But when I saw photos of Toki in Dethklok, I hads never felt so happy. But I was worrieds that he wouldn’ts have remembered me.”

“You schould have scheen him when he schaw your picture the day he called you,” Murderface said, smirking. “He wasch scho happy to hear about you.”

They continued eating dinner, silence returning to the table. Mirela finished off her wine, and she quickly began to feel a warm sensation within her. Her head felt a little light, and she started smiling to herself. She couldn’t help it. It felt nice.

“So, I’ve fleshed out the drum rhythms in yer song, Toki. I think they sound pretty sweet. I really can’t wait ta record it,” Pickles was saying.

“Reallys? They weren’t very difficults?” Toki asked.

“Nah, some parts didn’t make much sense, so I had ta modify ‘em,” he said. “Don’t blame ya, though. It’s yer first time writing music.”

“Ja, I’ll betters start practicing my-” Skwisgaar was cut off when he felt a weight on his right shoulder. “What the-” Glancing down, he saw that Mirela was leaning against him, much to his surprise.

“What ams you doing, Mirela?” Skwisgaar asked, sounding a little startled.

Mirela giggled uncontrollably. “Wha’ ams does it looks like?” she asked, slurring her words. She looked up at Skwisgaar and he saw that she had a drunken blush on her face. “You ams so supers pretty, Skwisgaar. Really very pretty…”

“Dood, is she drunk already?” Pickles asked, laughing slightly.

“How much dids she drinks?” Toki asked.

“I believe it was only a quarter glass of wine,” Charles told them.

Skwisgaar’s eyes widened in shock. “A quarters glass and she ams already drunks?!” he repeated.

“Fuck, she’s a real lightweight,” Nathan said.

Right then, Skwisgaar felt his hair being played with, and he saw that Mirela was running her fingers through his hair, a drunken look of amazement on her face. “Your hairs… it ams so soft! Hows does you ams keep it so soft?” she slurred before clinging onto Skwisgaar’s arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“You ams so nice…” she giggled. “When I ams gets marrieds, I’lls names my firstborn childs after you. I means it!”

Nathan and Pickles were snickering at the stunned look on Skwisgaar’s face. “Looks like she’s a cuddler when she’s drunk,” Pickles said.

“Well, at least she doesn’t cause destruction when drunk,” Charles said to himself.

“Uh… cans you please lets go of me?” Skwisgaar asked, awkwardly trying to push her away.

“But I ams means it!” Mirela continued, smiling at him. “You ams like an elf, you know? You ams like Legolas from  _ Lord of the Rings,  _ you ams super gorgeous! You shoulds have been him in the movies…” She rested her head on his shoulder again.

Skwisgaar sighed. He was definitely not used to this. A drunk that was just extremely cuddly and affectionate? He honestly didn’t know what to do.

“What the fucks am I supposed to do rights now?” he asked. Upon seeing his bandmates trying not to laugh (keyword: trying), he glared at them. “Don’ts just laugh at me! Helps me out!”

“Schorry,” Murderface said, grinning. “You’re on your own.”

Mirela suddenly took his left hand and moved it so that it was placed in her hair. “Pet me,” she said. “Justs strokes my hair, please…”

Skwisgaar sighed again before awkwardly stroking her hair. At that, Mirela giggled. “No wonders Callie likes being petteds so much…”

_ This ams so not metal or brutal…  _ Skwisgaar thought to himself in embarrassment as he ran his fingers through her, admittedly soft, hair. He just prayed that she would eventually fall asleep so that the awkwardness could end.

Eventually, Toki got up from his chair, feeling a little sorry for Skwisgaar. “I thinks I’ll takes care of her now,” he said, walking over to Skwisgaar.  _ “Kom igjen, Mirela,”  _ Toki coaxed, taking her arm and helping her get up from the chair.

“I’m nots drunks…” Mirela whined, but she still let Toki help her stand up.

Toki then helped her into her room, making sure she was lying down in bed before giving her a glass of water to drink. Once she was done, Mirela lay down on her bed and promptly fell asleep. Toki smiled and patted her head.

_ “God natt, Mirela,”  _ he whispered before leaving the room.

When Toki re-entered the room, he saw that the rest of them had finished their dinner. “She’s gone to sleeps now,” he said. “You should goes back to the hotel. I’ll clean everythings else up.”

“Well, tells her that we saids good night,” Skwisgaar said.

“And tell her that we enjoyed the food as well,” Charles added.

“Wills do!” Toki promised. “Good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Let me know how I did. Also, next chapter will be when the filming starts! See you then!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	8. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the italics mean that the dialogue is in Norwegian :)

Skwisgaar tried hard to suppress his yawn, failing to do so. He was feeling very tired, but it was the first day for filming, and they had to film the scenes in the studio in the next few days or so. Today was going to be a long day for him.

“Ams you tired?” Mirela asked, smiling sympathetically.

“Ja,” Skwisgaar said. “I’m glads that I dids mosts of my recording alls of yesterday. Now I don’ts haves to worry abouts schedules clashing.”

Both Mirela and Skwisgaar had to wake up early to get ready for filming, so they had gone to the studio to get into their costumes and get their hair and makeup done when they were barely awake.

Mirela was dressed in black medieval off-the-shoulder gown with Juliet sleeves, a hood, and red embroidered patterns. Her hair was styled in a partial updo, and her makeup had been done to give her a look of sophistication and dignity.

Meanwhile, Skwisgaar had red contact lenses in his eyes and his hair was done in a high ponytail, highlighting his pale face and the fake fangs in his mouth. He was dressed in a ruffled white shirt with a black waistcoat and a long black coat with gold patterns. His pants were black and he wore black boots on his feet. With a jabot tied around his neck and a gold crown upon his head, Skwisgaar looked like a fearsome vampire prince, ready to drain his next victim of their blood.

The set was that of a palace garden, and the lighting was being adjusted to make it appear to be night. The first scene for filming was during the night of the ball at the Noctem Palace, where Hilda and her team of vampire hunters save several humans that were going to be slaughtered as part of entertainment, and they receive help from both Prince Raphael and Princess Ophelia. Specifically, the scene was going to be when Hilda meets Raphael in the palace garden, and she obtains information from him as to where the human prisoners were being kept while they dance.

“Alright, you two, it’s time,” Jannike told them. “Mirela, I’d like you to stand over there by the stone columns. Also, I’d like you to pull the hood of your dress up.”

Mirela did so, pulling her hood up as she stood by the columns before listening to Jannike giving Skwisgaar his instructions.

“Skwisgaar, I’d like you to stand off set for now. When Mirela passes by the fountain, that’s your cue, got it?” she was saying.

“I got it,” Skwisgaar said.

“Alright!” Daniel Xie, the assistant director, called. “Picture is up! Quiet everyone!”

Mirela heard everyone stop talking.

“Roll sound!”

“Sound speed!” the production sound mixer called.

“Roll camera!”

“Speed!” the cameraman announced.

“Marker!” the clapper called, slapping the clapperboard.

“Action!” Jannike called.

Mirela looked around her surroundings as she made her way through the garden, passing by a fountain.  _ “There has to be a way to get to the dungeons without being seen,”  _ she mused.  _ “I wonder how the others are doing right now. Hopefully they’ve managed to stay hidden.” _

Right then, another pair of footsteps could be heard, and Mirela pretended to be startled, turning around. Upon seeing Skwisgaar standing before her, she curtseyed, bowing her head.  _ “Your Royal Highness,”  _ she greeted before resuming her standing position.

_ “Beautiful night, isn’t it?”  _ Skwisgaar asked, the Norwegian words rolling flawlessly off his tongue. He smiled lightly.  _ “I hope that you are enjoying yourself, my lady.” _

Mirela nodded.  _ “I certainly am, Sir,”  _ she said, keeping her voice calm. Upon getting a better look at Skwisgaar, she was surprised to see the boredom in his eyes.  _ “But what about you? You look rather bored.” _

_ “You’re right. I am bored,”  _ Skwisgaar said.  _ “Talking to several counts, barons, and other noblemen can be quite boring. I needed a break from them.”  _ He held his hand out to her.  _ “May I have this dance?” _

Mirela’s eyes widened in surprise.  _ “Of course, Sir!”  _ she agreed, taking his hand.

Skwisgaar smiled as he placed his other hand on Mirela’s waist, and Mirela placed her other hand on Skwisgaar’s shoulder. They slowly moved in time to the faint music playing in the background.

_ “I never got your name,”  _ Skwisgaar said.  _ “Tell me your name?” _

Mirela paused slightly.  _ “My name is Hilda,”  _ she said.

_ “A pleasure to meet you, Hilda,”  _ Skwisgaar said, smiling.  _ “Why is your hood up? I would love to see your eyes.” _

_ “Because I wish for it to be up, Sir,”  _ Mirela responded.

_ “Very well then,”  _ he said.  _ “I would like for you to drop the formalities. Please, just call me Raphael.” _

They continued to dance before Mirela spoke again.  _ “Tell me, Raphael,”  _ she started.  _ “I heard that several humans will be slaughtered tonight, is that correct? Even though you are hunting tomorrow night?” _

A dark look crossed Skwisgaar’s face as he scowled.  _ “Yes,”  _ he said.  _ “My father considers it to be entertainment, the sick bastard. I honestly cannot understand how he can torture humans without mercy. Hell, this entire conflict is because of his actions.” _

Mirela acted surprised, but was careful not to show it.  _ “Those humans… how has your father been treating them?” _

_ “He’s locked them up in the dungeons,”  _ Skwisgaar explained.  _ “Everyday, they’ve been tortured and starved. Several of them have died.”  _ He sighed sadly.  _ “It’s probably for the best that they died before tonight. Otherwise they were going to meet a fate worse than death itself.” _

_ “I would like to get a look at them before they die,”  _ Mirela requested.  _ “Could you take me to them?” _

Skwisgaar looked at her in surprise.  _ “You wish to look at them?” _

_ “Yes. Please show me the way?”  _ she asked.

_ “Of course. Just follow me.”  _ Skwisgaar stopped dancing and, still holding her hand, led Mirela off the set.

“And cut!” Jannike called, signalling for both camera and sound to stop recording. “Great job, you two!”

“How’d we do?” Mirela asked.

“We’re going to have to readjust some things on the set, and film from the second camera,” Jannike said. “So, you two can go back into position.”

They performed two more takes before Jannike decided that the filming of the scene was done.

As Jannike went to go talk with the cameraman and the sound producer, Mirela and Skwisgaar went and sat down on some chairs. “You dids good, Skwisgaar,” Mirela praised. “So far, you makes a good vampire.”

“You know, I actuallys thought that we woulds be filmings in chronolockgicals order,” Skwisgaar told Mirela. “Do you knows what I means?”

Mirela chuckled. “Actuallys, movies ams hardly shot in chronological orders,” she said. “I heards that you were supposeds to star in a movie called  _ Blood Ocean,  _ right?”

“Ja, but the film got destroyed,” Skwisgaar said. “But this ams very different from filmings music videos. It ams a lots more complex and long.” He glanced at her. “What was your favourites movies that you acteds in?”

“Favourite movies I acteds in?” Mirela repeated. She thought for a moment. “I enjoyed doing the horror movies.” She smiled.

“Which ones weres you ins?” Skwisgaar asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The Norwegian movie  _ Vardø,  _ a German movie called  _ Walpurgisnacht,  _ and the French movie  _ Danse Macabre,”  _ Mirela told him. “Does you like horror?”

“Of course,” Skwisgaar said, smirking. “What abouts you?”

“I loves horror,” Mirela said, smiling. “It ams fun to be scared, but I find it even mores fun to be ables to act in a horrors movie.”

“It does sounds fun,” Skwisgaar agreed. He stretched. “I’m still verys tired…”

“But it ams going to be a long days,” Mirela told him. She gave him a smile. “Don’ts worry. Before you realise, it wills be finisheds.”

At that moment, Jannike approached the both of them. “Skwisgaar, you’re needed on set,” she told them.

“Ja, I’m comings,” he said, getting up.

As Mirela removed her hood and sat down, she watched Skwisgaar prepare himself for the scene, adjusting his crown slightly. They were now going to film the scene where Prince Raphael and Princess Ophelia protest the killing of innocent humans with their father, one of the earlier scenes. The set had been redone to look like that of a palace throne room.

Once action was called, the scene started.

Skwisgaar and Annette, who was dressed in a baby blue gown with a gold tiara, entered through the doors of the throne room where Anton Friesen, the actor of King Wolfram, was seated on the throne.

_ “What do you want?”  _ Anton asked, sounding haughty as he regarded them.

_ “We’ve been hearing of plans to go hunting in the forest during the new moon,”  _ Annette started.  _ “What is going on?” _

Anton smirked.  _ “You see, we have recently discovered a village full of humans deep within the forest,”  _ he started. _ “We need more humans for feeding, and the new moon will be the darkest time of night. Therefore, we’ll take them through a surprise ambush.” _

Skwisgaar stared at him, appalled.  _ “Haven’t you killed enough humans?!”  _ he protested.  _ “You’ve already taken so many innocents away from their families within this kingdom. And now you want to kill humans living peacefully in the forest?!” _

Anton glared at him.  _ “Are you defying me?” _

_ “What you’re doing is wrong,”  _ Skwisgaar said, glaring back.  _ “Humans do not deserve to die; there are other ways we can consume blood. So why must you kill them?” _

_ “Their blood simply tastes better,”  _ Anton  responded, unperturbed.  _ “Besides, the blood of livestock wasn’t really filling. And humans are weak anyways. They’re better off as our food.” _

Annette looked at him in shock.  _ “How can you even say such a thing?!”  _ she demanded.  _ “They have lives too!” _

Skwisgaar regarded Anton with disgust.  _ “You always were a heartless king,”  _ he said coldly.  _ “Always thinking about your own desires rather than focusing on what truly matters.” _

Mirela couldn’t help but be almost mesmerised by Skwisgaar’s acting. He was quite effortless in this scene, exuding charisma and charm. It was almost like how he was when she met him for the first time. However, outside of how he greeted her, Skwisgaar hadn’t really tried to seduce her since then. Mirela felt a little flattered about it, to be honest. It wasn’t like she was jealous of all the groupies and celebrities that got to sleep with him, she was just happy that he didn’t see her as another hot celebrity to take to his bed. Based on their interactions, Skwisgaar saw her as a person and as, she dared to think, a friend.

Did Skwisgaar see Mirela as a friend? She didn’t know. For now, however, Mirela was happy to be getting along with Skwisgaar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


	9. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! Here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

A few days had passed since the first day of production. So far, the filming had gone off without a hitch, and everything seemed to be coming together nicely. Of course, there was still a long way to go, but for now, everything was going good.

While Skwisgaar was busy filming, the rest of Dethklok were recording the song that Toki had written. Occasionally, they would come to the studio just to watch the filming process, especially the filming of the scenes that Skwisgaar was in. Such as now, as they watched Skwisgaar and Mirela get ready for a bonding scene between Hilda and Prince Raphael. Mirela was dressed in a green medieval huntress dress, her hair in a half-up half-down style. Skwisgaar was dressed in a white shirt with a midnight-blue waistcoat, and a long midnight-blue coat, and his hair was in a high ponytail.

“Action!” Jannike called.

Mirela started speaking.  _ “My mother was killed by a vampire when I was only a child,”  _ she said, her voice nostalgic.  _ “They found her corpse at the edge of the forest. Since then, I was taught that all vampires are evil and that they must be destroyed. I was taught that they were nothing but bloodthirsty creatures of the night, creatures that only care about their hunger. But I’ve realised that vampires really are no different from us. I mean, you have dreams, families, friends, and you mourn the loss of your own.” _

Skwisgaar nodded, looking wistful.  _ “I’d say that the fault of this whole war lies on my father,”  _ he said.  _ “He believes that by drinking animal blood, we’ve become soft and pathetic, so he’s trying to force all vampires to drink only human blood. Nevermind the fact that we’re taking innocent lives, nevermind the fact that some vampires just can’t drink human blood.”  _ He laughed sardonically.  _ “We’ve been drinking animal blood long before he was even born. It was meant to be able to get along with the humans so that we wouldn’t have this sort of a war.” _

_ “Have you tried to reason with your father?”  _ Mirela asked.

_ “I’ve tried many times. But he refuses to listen to me,”  _ Skwisgaar said bitterly.  _ “He’s only concerned about power and blood, leaving me as the scapegoat for every mess that he’s responsible for.” _

Mirela gave a soft smile, placing her hand on Skwisgaar’s shoulder.  _ “You know, I can understand how you feel, Raphael,”  _ she said gently.  _ “I sometimes get tired of being the daughter of the former vampire hunter of the village. I’m only remaining in this job because I’m saving lives and protecting the village. But the pressure is really stressful. If I make a mistake, I always bear the brunt of the blame. Suddenly, everyone is disappointed in me, they give me dirty looks, tell me I’m setting a bad example for others, they compare me to my father…”  _ She sighed.  _ “At the end of the day, however, I’m saving lives. And if I quit, who else will take over?” _

Skwisgaar gave a small smile.  _ “Sometimes, I feel like Ophelia is the only one who actually cares about me,”  _ he said.  _ “She doesn’t blame me, she understands what I’m going through. At least I have support from her.” _

_ “My friend Clarisse is the same way,”  _ Mirela said.  _ “She doesn’t blame me when I make a mistake, and she usually attempts to calm things down. She actually gets mad when people compare me to my father.”  _ She then looked around.  _ “I have to go back now. Dawn is near.” _

_ “So should I.” _

Mirela smiled.  _ “Thank you for showing me such a beautiful meadow, Raphael,”  _ she thanked.  _ “It was a real pleasure to talk to you.” _

_ “Likewise, Hilda,”  _ Skwisgaar said, returning the smile.  _ “I look forward to seeing you again.” _

“Cut!” Jannike called.

Mirela and Skwisgaar stepped off the set, heading over to where Dethklok was hanging out. “So, ams you enjoying the show?” Skwisgaar asked, taking a drink of water from his bottle.

“Dood, what take was that?” Pickles asked.

“That ams the thirds take,” Skwisgaar said.

“And you both nailed it!” Jannike told him and Mirela. “Good job! You guys all worked hard, and you two are done for the day. Let’s start getting things ready for the party now.”

“Got it!” Mirela said, handing over Isabelle’s birthday card to Jannike before leaving to go change.

Jannike smiled at Dethklok. “I’m happy that you could make it,” she said. “It means a lot to us.”

“No problem,” Nathan said. “We, uh, also got her a present. They’re in a Dethklok gift bag over there.” He gestured to the small pile of gifts near the bottles of pop.

Right then, Annette entered the room along with some other cast members, carrying a white cardboard box. “We picked ups the cake, Jannike!” she announced as Skwisgaar and Mirela reentered the room after changing.

“Wonderful! Why don’t you place them on the table over there?” Jannike pointed to a round table that had just been set up.

At the word ‘cake’, Toki perked up. “What kind of cakes ams it?” he asked eagerly.

“It ams a Black Forest cake, Isabelle’s favourite kind,” Annette said.

“Wowee! I loves that cake!” Toki cheered.

“There gonna be any booze here?” Pickles asked.

“No, because we still have to film,” Jannike said, looking slightly amused. “And besides, it’s only a small party.”

“Ah, come ahn!” Pickles groaned. “A lil’ booze never killed anyone!”

Skwisgaar chuckled slightly. “She ams right, though,” he pointed out. “We haves a schedule to follows and nones of us cans afford to get drunks.”

At this, Nathan, Murderface, Toki, and Pickles looked at Skwisgaar in surprise. “Dood, you okay?” Pickles asked.

“Yeah, you’re usually one of the first people to agree to party and get wasted,” Nathan said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s with you?”

“Well, I ams in a movie rights now, and I wants to be able to do my best,” Skwisgaar defended.

Before anyone could say anything, Charles entered the room with a Klokateer, holding a black gift bag. “Well, we got her gift ready now,” he said, placing it among the other presents in the room.

Right then, the cameraman entered the room. “Guys, Isabelle’s coming right now!” he announced.

Immediately, Jannike began instructing people to stand in certain parts of the room. Mirela stood with Annette next to Skwisgaar, who stood with the rest of Dethklok. All talking ceased as everyone waited for Isabelle to enter.

Sure enough, the doors opened, revealing Isabelle. And then, everyone cheered at once, “Happy Birthday, Isabelle!”

As two confetti poppers went off, Isabelle stared in both shock and joy.  _ “Mon Dieu…”  _ she whispered, awed. But upon seeing Dethklok, her jaw dropped in astonishment.

“It’s Dethklok!” she squealed excitedly. “I can’t believe it, they’re actually here!”

Toki smiled as he ran up to greet her. “Happy birthday, Isabelle!” he cheered, taking her hands excitedly.

Pickles also waved at her. “Hey, birthday girl!” he called to her. “We hope ya like the presents we gaht fer ya!”

“First, let’s cut your cake!” Annette said.

Everyone went over to the table where the cake was located, now having a lit candle in the centre. As everyone started singing ‘Happy Birthday’, Isabelle blew out the candle and cut a slice of the cake, placing it on a paper plate before taking a small bite with a fork.

“Well, how does it taste?” Mirela asked.

Isabelle gave a thumbs up before answering. “This is the best cake I’ve ever tasted!” she declared.

Annette giggled. “Fleurety Bakery sells some of the best cakes in Oslo, so we thought you’d like to have a taste of it!”

The cake was cut into small pieces and everyone took their share of cake. Toki enjoyed the taste of it as always, and even Skwisgaar found himself enjoying it, even though he wasn’t really one for Black Forest cake. The cake was soft and not overly sweet, and the chocolate was not overwhelming at all.

“This ams pretty goods,” Skwisgaar commented after taking another bite.

Mirela nodded in agreement. “Ja, this bakery ams always having great cakes,” she said. “By the way, what dids you guys get as a present?”

“We puts together a perfume and bath products gift basket for Isabelle,” Skwisgaar said. “Specifically, it ams a gift basket of the exclusives Dethklok bath products: Blood Bath. It contains shampoo, conditioner, body lotions, body wash, bath bombs, red bubble bath, and a bottle of Blood Bath perfume.”

Mirela smiled in amusement. “Blood Bath… that ams so Dethklok,” she chuckled. “As for me, I gots her the DVD of the  _ Swan Lake  _ ballet from Opéra national de Paris. It ams like a repayment, since she gots me the DVD of my favourite opera  _ Rusalka  _ from the Met Opera for Christmas.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. “You likes opera?” he asked.

“Ja,” Mirela said, nodding. “I loves opera, and I haves quites a few favourites.” She glanced at Skwisgaar. “Do you likes opera?”

Skwisgaar shook his head. “No, I’ve never seens one,” he said.

Before Mirela could say anything else, she was interrupted when Jannike announced that Isabelle was going to be opening her presents. The two of them made their way over to where the presents were, watching as Isabelle picked up a small box that was from Jannike.

“I’m saving the Dethklok gift for last,” Isabelle said, sounding excited. “I want it to be a surprise!”

Among her presents were a pair of mittens with a scarf, headphones, a phone case, and the  _ Dethwater  _ album. When Isabelle saw Mirela’s gift to her, she had gotten very excited. However, her reaction to the Blood Bath gift basket was one of pure joy.

“Wow!” She turned and smiled at the members of Dethklok. “Thank you so much, this is amazing! I love it!”

Skwisgaar gave her a smile. “You ams welcome,” he said. “We alls prepared it for you.”

“Well, I love it!” Isabelle said, laughing happily. “I’ll be using every single one of these products from now on!”

Later on, as everyone continued just hanging out and eating the snacks that were being served, Skwisgaar sat down next to Mirela on the couch. He had to admit, this was a rather nice celebration. It was quiet and not too overwhelming. He hadn’t had these sort of little get-togethers since becoming famous. Not to mention, it was a thoughtful gesture.

“How ams you liking this?” Mirela asked, a teasing smile on her face. “It ams probably differents from the kinds of parties you have beens to.”

Skwisgaar smiled lightly. “Ja, you ams right,” he said. “Whenever we celebrates a birthday for our band members, we always throws a big party for them no matter where we ams. Last year, Moidaface’s party was at Mordhaus, Toki’s party in Tokyo, Nathan’s party in Munich, and Pickles’ party in Las Vegas.”

“And yours?” Mirela asked.

At that, Skwisgaar grinned. “I celebrateds mine in Ibiza,” he told her. “It ams probably the best party of my life. Lots of drinking, clubbing, and hot goils. I hads the biggest orgy that night.”

Mirela laughed in surprise. “Ibiza, huh? That ams so wilds compared to mine,” she giggled. “Last year, I just celebrateds my birthday in Oslo with my family. We hads a small dinner together with close family friends.”

“That’s what we useds to do befores we gots famous,” Skwisgaar admitted. “We’d celebrates in our old apartments by havings beer and pizza and watchings a movie.”

“Sounds like my kinds of parties,” Mirela said. “I don’ts thinks I can handle the sex, drugs, and rock’n’ roll lifestyles. I can’ts even hold my wine.”

Skwisgaar smirked. “Ja, Ibiza amen’ts a place for littles innocent goils like you,” he teased.

Mirela smiled playfully in response. “Thanks you for your concerns, Mr. Ladies’ Man,” she teased. “But you shoulds be careful. I may looks all innocent, but that doesn’t means that I can’ts hold my owns. As my mother once said, ‘appearances are always misleading. You never know what someone is hiding.’”

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but agree with that. He remembered how Mirela had calmly subdued Emil the day he was kicked out of the film, and she had even spoken to him with a polite yet firm tone. Mirela may appear gentle and kind, but underneath that polite demeanor was a core of steel which proved that she should not be messed with.

Right then, Toki approached Skwisgaar and Mirela, flopping down on the couch. “I’m feelings tired,” he yawned.

Mirela smiled gently at him. “How abouts you lie on my lap? We’ll leaves soon,” she reassured him.

Immediately, Toki rested his head in Mirela’s lap. “When we gets home, can you tells me the story abouts the violin?” he asked sleepily.

“Sure things, _ liten kanin,” _ Mirela said, running her fingers through his hair. Once Toki closed his eyes, Mirela turned to smile at Skwisgaar. “He ams really like a baby.”

Even Skwisgaar couldn’t help but be slightly amused. “You ams almost like a big sisters to him,” he told her. “You tells him bedtime stories?”

“Not bedtime stories, but myths,” Mirela corrected. She smiled. “The Creation of the Violin ams a Romani myth. I useds to tells it to him when we were kids, and he loves it.”

Skwisgaar smiled slightly. He actually used to do the same thing when Toki had first joined Dethklok. Whenever Toki wanted to go to sleep, Skwisgaar would often tell him Norse myths, and Toki would always listen with rapt attention.

“Mind tellings me this myth?” he asked Mirela.

“Sures,” Mirela said, smiling. “One days, we can hangs out and watch operas, bad movies, and share stories.”

“Sounds fun,” Skwisgaar said casually. He smiled slightly at Mirela. “You dids good today, Mirela. I means it.” His voice was sincere.

Mirela looked at him in surprise. “Reallys?”

Skwisgaar nodded. “Ja.”

Mirela knew that she was blushing right now as she hid her face. But she honestly could not believe it. Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the guitar god, was giving her a genuine compliment and not simply trying to get into her pants. It felt nice to be able to actually talk to him and get to know him a little bit. When she looked at him, there was a faint smile on his face. It made her feel warm inside, and she gave him a soft smile.

“Thanks you, Skwisgaar,” she told him.

Skwisgaar nodded, smiling back. He never thought that he could behave this way towards a woman. Mirela was one of the few women out there who hadn’t fallen for his charms. But to his own surprise, Skwisgaar actually liked that she hadn’t done so. Instead, Mirela treated him like a person, not as a celebrity playboy. Her sweet nature and genuine kindness were quite refreshing, and her teasing was just playful banter. Whenever she was kind to him, Skwisgaar always felt a strange warmth inside, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, if not never. He didn’t know what it was, but he liked this feeling.

Mirela then glanced down at her watch. “Wow, it ams only nine-thirty?” she asked, surprised. “We can’ts stay here too lates. We still haves filming.”

“Ja,” Skwisgaar agreed. “We’ll takes Toki back to your homes. I’ll just texts Nathan, Pickle, and Moidaface.”

“Okays.” Mirela gently shook Toki’s shoulder. “Wakes up,  _ liten kanin.  _ We’re goings home now.”

Toki slowly got up, stretching before Mirela helped him stand up, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder. “What’s happenings?”

“We’re going homes,” Mirela told him. “Comes.”

A while later, Mirela and Toki were at the door to the apartment. Skwisgaar stood in the hallway, having helped the two of them get back. Mirela smiled. “Thanks you for the helps,” she said.

“No problems,” Skwisgaar brushed it off. “Goods night.”

“Goods night,” Toki said.

Mirela paused. And then, before she realised, she stood on her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on Skwisgaar’s left cheek. As she pulled away, Skwisgaar stared at her in shock, his hand slowly going up to his cheek. “Mirela…?”

Even Toki was staring in surprise. However, Mirela glanced briefly at him, blushing slightly before looking down.

“Good nights, Skwisgaar,” she said, smiling. “And thanks you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha


End file.
